Snakelet, Slytherin's mudblood
by Midnightrider
Summary: Dawn is a mudblood, sorted into Slytherin, much to the horror of Malfoy and his gang. But unknown to all she has a greater secret that she is despratly trying to hide and part of a mystery she never imagenedSp sorry please read, one for Snape lovers
1. Default Chapter

"_For one thousand years that I have been _

_Darkness I have seen to bloom; But light will grow and _

_                              Shine so bright when the young take flight._

_A magic hat Am I, I can see through a scam, through you may think I'm a sham._

_I will find what house is right for you the light of tomorrow to take flight._

_Be it in Gryffindor, where the lion hearted dwell.  Their daring and chivalry always set them apart._

_Or you may dwell in Ravenclaw were the clever will find their meddle._

_Perhaps you be a Hufflepuff, straight and true.  Unafraid of toil that is you._

_But not last of all those cunning folks you may join if you dwell in Slytherin; they who always archive their ends._

_Now take a seat for I don't bite, No not one bit, but a look I shall peek to your mind to seek you a seat, after all I am the Hogwart's sorting hat."_

            The battered old hat finished his song and delighted in the applause that broke out in the dinning hall.  Professor McGonagall stood next the frayed hat along scroll in her hand of all the first year students that would be sorted on this night.  Students eagerly awaited the ceremonies to start to see which students would join their houses and of course for the great feast to begin.   

            The enchanted sky above them twinkled as the first years huddled together in front of the professor's tables, uncertainty splayed across their young faces.

            After the applause died down Professor McGonagall leveled a stern gaze over the tops of her glasses effectively gaining the attention to the children before her.  " When I call your name, you will come forward, I shall place the hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses." Her voice was brisk and effective.         

            Dawn stood transfixed with the rest of the first years, glad for the reprieve in talking. Watching the stern older woman calling names from the scroll carefully as to not miss her name. 

            Apprehension began to grow in the pit of her stomach when she realized that it was the hat being placed on peoples heads that talked, the hat was telling people were to go.  What was she going to do? She could read lips very well, but how was she going to read the lips of a hat that was going to be atop her head?  Apprehension was starting to be replaced by a slow panic that was threatening to choke her, like thick bile.

            " Think Dawn, think." She began to murmur to herself. " What visual clues can I see?"  Focusing her gaze on the student who was about to jump from the tall stool.  The hat from what she could tell had shouted a word that she couldn't quit understands.  

            Watching the young boy jump down, she saw that the table he headed to were more enthusiastically cheering and beckoning to the newest member of their house.  

            " I can only hope they do the same for me."  She sighed.  Before she had left her so called 'home' she had decide that she wasn't going to tell anybody about her disability.  She didn't want pity and she didn't want to answer those questions that had all ways followed her.

            "Dawn Jewell," the stern witch, Professor McGonagall finally called her name. 

            Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she held her head high refusing to show her fear, and walked to were the Professor stood hat in hand.  Hopping up on the stool the hat descended on her.  The weirdest thing happened to her for the first time in five years she heard a voice other then her own.


	2. Where do I belong Please?

          "Hmm…" the gravely voice seamed to ponder." Were should you go?  Dawn realized at that point that the voice she heard was in her mind and not being heard by her ears.

          " What do you mean?" she whispered and thought to the disembodied voice of the sorting hat.

          " OH…Silly me." The voice acknowledged her question slightly abashed. " You didn't get to hear my song.  There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor were the brave hearted live, Hufflepuff, the house of the hard working, Ravenclaw, those who use their wit's and last of all Slytherin, the most cunning of all."  

          Mind speaking to the sorting hat she asked with extreme politeness, " Sir, What is your recommendation?"

          Laughing heartily before replying he emensley enjoyed the question.  It wasn't often he had such a good long laugh. " Well I can see you have strong and gentle, heart, but Gryffindor is not for you. Perhaps Ravenclaw you have great intellect and they could help it blossom. Your aren't afraid to work hard, my, my you are going to be a hard one to place."

          "Ummm.. Excuse me." Dawn interrupted at his pause in speech as he seamed to searching for something. " Please when you decided where I should go will you tell me first so I will know were to sit."

          " Oh Yes, I can do that, I known now exactly were you belong. You belong in Slytherin for you have plenty of cunning and ambition."  The sorting hat sounded very pleased with himself.

          A second later the tattered Hogwarts hat shouted allowed his decision, and only when Dawn felt McGonagall remove the hat did she slide down from the stool and glide over to the Slytherin table.  She was very happy that the Sorting hat seamed to understand and chose to help her out.  Seating as close to the head of the table as possible she watched the rest of the sorting fly by.

          After everyone sat a tall older man who in Dawn's opinion could even rival Santa Clause with his snowy white beard and his blue eyes that sparkled like small stars, stood up and made announcements which she tried her hardest to understand.  Some forest was forbidden and a Mr. Filch who had a list of forbidden things they should take a look at.  But the way the old man smiled she believed that he thought the last bit of information greatly amusing. 

          Waving his hands as a conductor waves his baton to an orchestra,    Food magical appeared on the table before them.  She was awed buy such a feet, since up until a month ago she had believed that magic was only a fairy tale.  

          When her letter had arrived by owl that first day her stepfather had laughed and ridiculed the whole thing claiming that it was one big practical joke.  Dawn for once was going to agree with him, but then the letters kept coming until Stan her stepfather had relented.  She didn't even want to think about Stan and home right now all she wanted to do was eat. 


	3. Teachers and students

_Thank you, everyone that commented on the last 2 chapters.  I really enjoy reading your reviews.  Reviews also make me write more, please keep on reviewing.  I love to hear any suggestions you have. _

          Professor Snape hardly ever paid attention to the annoying endless prattle of his colleagues, but tonight they were on a subject that he was very much indeed interested in.   To his right Hagrid and Lupin, that '_god damned werewolf'_, were speaking in hush tones about the sorting of the dark haired Slytherin girl.

          Relying on skill's he honed as a spy and a teacher he easily picked up on their conversation.  He was very interested in learning their reaction on the unusually long sorting.

          " It's awful odd Professor, I've never seen the Hat take so lon' befer."  The bushy beard giant struggled to keep his booming voice low.  " Well not since Harry tis is."

           Snape, sneered elegantly and gave the "I hate Harry Potter" look number five, in accordance to Ron Wesley's "101 evil Snape Glares" of course Ron himself had only catalogued fifteen distinct sneers, but he was sure that their was more. 

          Muttering under his breath, " More like the dumb hat was confused with the vast amount of empty space in Potters head."

          " Well Hagrid, I honestly must admit that I'm greatly curious too, but I think the only way we will ever know is to ask the Sorting Hat, and we know that Albus won't allow that."  Professor Remus Lupin commented his voice articulate and soft as usual. "Plus I don't think Snape wants us messing around with any of his Snakes." This last comment was delivered with a small amount of annoyance.

          " Yer probably right on that one Professor."   The mammoth man admitted and committed himself to finishing the meal set before him. 

          Board with this prattle, Snape began to wish for the feast to end so that he could return to his private lab in the dungeon.  He loathed coming to the great hall ever meal, it was bright, and the teachers bothersome and the children were obnoxious.  He only subjected himself to this ritual torture, for Albus Dumbledore.  As loathed as he was to admit it he considered the headmaster a father figure and had a very hard time refusing him.  Picking up his goblet he tenitivly sipped at the pumpkin juice, and watched his Slytherin's over the rim of his cup.

          Dawn, was finished eating and tried very hard to fallow the fast talking girl facing her.  Her gray blue eyes darted from looking straight at her mouth to better keep up with her quick pace and back the other girl's almond brown eyes.  

          " You know Mamma told me, that the Headmaster is a crazy old coot."  The Blonde haired girl told her with air of superiority.  " She says that he lets just about anyone in Hogwarts these day's and has no respect for the old family's."

          Dawn puzzled over this bit of information; obviously the girl was from a wealthy family and highly opinionated. Before she got a chance ask the girl to elaborate further, a hand was thrust in front of her line of vision. 

          " By the way 'I'm' Patricia Parkinson, My older sister is Pansy, she's also in Slytherin."   She pointed down the table were the older students sat and obediently Dawn looked down the table to were she pointed.  

          Releasing the small pale hand, Dawn felt the urge to wipe her hand on her dark robe.  She had always trusted her instincts and right now they were saying ' Trouble with a capital T,' even her mother had said she very perceptive.

          Not wanting to be rude and give Patricia an excuse to make trouble she flashed a fake smile and spoke in what she hoped was a moderate voice. " It's nice you meet you, my name is Dawn Jewell."

          " Jewell, that's not a surname I'm familiar with, and you have an odd accent.  Where are you from," Her eyes surveying Dawn with a suspicious attitude.

          Hoping that she was referring to her slight American accent rather than hinting to her secret she told the noisy prat, " Oh. That's probably because my Mum was British but I have spent most of my life in California.  I just recently moved to outside of Yorkshire."

"Hmm." was all the other girl said and was blissfully silent.  Through Dawn noticed she now stared the same conversation with the brown haired girl next to her.

Sighing slightly she didn't know why she thought anything would change.  She would never fit in.  She frowned hard and tried to remember what her Mum used to say when she was feeling down.  But instead of making her feel better it brought her down a dark path the one that  reminded her that she no longer had a Mother.


	4. Things that go bump in the Night

            Having been excused from the great hall by the Headmaster the Prefect's now lead the students back to their common rooms were the Head of House would have a brief meeting with them all.

            At first she had tried to stay up near the front of the line close to Prefect by the name of Marcus Flint, but as they wound their way down deeper into the castles dungeons she kept getting distracted by the paintings on the wall.  She could have sworn that the paintings and tapestries were moving. Realizing that she was getting left behind while trying to discover if what her eyes were telling her were true. 

 Running to catch up she, noticed that Marcus just stopped in front of a gray damp stonewall.  Preening her neck around taller students she tried to see his face so she could figure out what he was telling everyone.  Suddenly the wall began to open and the students began to fill into the Slytherin common room. The room was long, low underground room with rough stonewalls and ceiling from which a round, greenish lamps were hanging down by golden chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately cared mantelpiece of snakes chasing each other through an ivy pattern.

Marcus was gesturing for the first years to sit on the floor near the fire while older students fought for seats in plush green chairs. Once everyone was settled and quite, Marcus took some gray powder from and envelope he withdrew from his robes.  Dawn watched him like a hawk wondering what it was he was going to do.  He flung the powder into the fire and it exploded into a deep rich viridian green.  Since his back was to her she had no idea that he had called for Professor Snape to join them.

Gasping in shock and receiving a few strange glares from her new housemates, Dawn was uncertain and quit overwhelmed when a tall pale skin man with limp, some may say, greasy ebony hair stepped out of the fire and stood before them with eyebrows slightly raised.

" Well my Snakes," said that man newly emerged from the fire in a silky voice, "A new year begins and new faces greet us.  Mark my words now for I will not repeat myself at any time.  Is that clear." His finely chiseled eyebrow rose elaborately at his question.  His dark coal eyes seamed to bore into every student he looked at.  Dawn felt as if he could simply read your soul with glance.

"  You are now brothers and sisters, you shall share your triumphs and your failures.  I will not tolerate squabbling amongst you, rule breaking or insolence. I'm here to guide you to greatness, but cross me and I saw be your downfall."  His soft voice turned sharp and deadly enunciating clearly with his eyes his words were indeed true.

Without further ado, he turned and walked straight back into the green fire long black robs dramatically swirling around his lithely frame. The green fire died down to its normal orange and yellow as Professor Snape vanished.

'Wow' was all Dawn could think as she was ushered up a stone staircase by an older Slytherin girl.  Walking into the girls dormitory she was speechless, rich velvety emerald green rugs were placed about the room, and each girl had a large four poster bed with canopies and draw curtains in the same shade of green as the rugs.  This was defiantly much better then home.  Seeing her traveling trunk at the end a bed near the far wall she bounded over, readying herself for bed.

_" **It's your fault you ruddy girl**!  The tall fair-haired man bellowed at her is voice becoming dangerous. " **Your Mother is dead because of you and I'm left with you a child I never wanted."   **His thick finger jabbing at her as his rage was building with the help of several shots of whiskey._

_The small dark haired child scooted closer and closer to the wall trying to escape her Step Fathers rage.  Her gray blue eyes shone with tears, and terror rolled off her small body in waves._

_" **You stole my sons mother from him you son of a bitch!!"  **At that point he lifted her by her hair ignoring the child's screams of pain. He tossed as if she was a rag doll down the wooden stairs of their California home.  Wails of panic and pain emanated from the six-year-old child as she bounced down the stairs like a rubber ball._

Bolting straight up in bed a half strangled scream left her lips; tears were streaming down her lightly freckled cheeks.  Her face shone with a sweat and tears as she pushed the thick curtain away from her bed and ran down the stairs into the common room.  

If Dawn had been able to hear she would have heard the grumpy complaints of her fellow dorm mates telling her to quit her screaming.  As they rolled over allowing sleep to blissfully claim them.

The lights magically lit themselves as she entered the common room, dressed in a long navy blue night gown she dove onto the plush green couch near the fire place that had also light it's self.

Sobbing into the pillows she kept asking over and over again why.  Remembering back to that awful night. She saw her six-year-old self wake up in the sterile white hospital room screaming for her mum.  But as she screamed for her mum, she realized she couldn't hear herself desperate cries and that brought a new storm of panic, fright and hysteria.  

The doctors had rushed in trying to calm her down; they even called in the 'Mother Fucker' nothing worked and she became so hysterical that the nurses had to tranquilizes her.

Rolling over onto her back she gave a strangulated scream and pushed herself up right against the pillow as the Bloody Barron look down on her.  Quickly catching her breath she recalled what Patricia had told her about each house having a resident ghost that looked out for them.

The Barron was amused by the girl's reaction, after all he was quit a hideous sight blood oozing down the front of his pale gold tunic.  But in all honesty he wasn't trying to scare the child further.  He had been in the far corner of the common room brooding when he had seen the girl dramatically fling herself onto the couch and he decide he would investigate; after all Severus trusted him to keep an eye out.

Composing herself Dawn stared wide-eyed at the grizzly ghost one mahogany brow lifted slightly betraying her still present fear. She pulled her knees up and tucked her chin atop of them and looked at expectantly at the Barron.

Taking this as a cue to have a seat he elegantly arranged his golden over robes as he sat. " Ahh, my little Snakelet how are you doing this evening?" His voice was deep and melodious.

Now her eyes started to bug out of her head, and her face was contorted in surprise and confusion.  For the second time today she head a voice that wasn't her own. Thoughts racing a million miles a minute, she came to the conclusion it was just a blessing and she wasn't going to question it.  Swiftly she realized that the Barron had asked her a question.

Stammering a bit she managed to answer him, " I'm all right, I couldn't sleep through."

" Really?" Now he raised a smoky brow and regarded her the, way her mum used to when she was fibbing. "  You call fine, sobbing your heart out, Snakelet?" he retorted sarcastically.

Looking down at her green painted toes her face was turning rosy. " No, sir," her voice barley a whisper. She was already embarrassed that he had seen how weak she was and now his ghostly brown eyes bored into her silently demanding and answer. "  I had a nightmare."

The Barron looked closely her for a few moments, feeling the fear and uncertain that radiated from her body.  " Do you want to talk?" he asked her kindly.

"No, Sir I will be alright."  She told him chin up.

" Well if we aren't going to talk about your dream perhaps we could talk about mine."   This got the expected giggle that he was looking for.

            " Ghosts don't dream do they?" 

            " Ahh that's were your wrong Snakelet, let me tell you about my dreams."  He launched into story of epic proportions and soon Snakelet's eyes were drooping shut.  He smiled at the now sleeping child. Many of the students here thought he was menacing and quit frightening, but truth be told he had a soft spot when it came to his Slytherin's.  Picking up the sleeping child he floated back up the cool steps to the girls dormitory. Locating her bed he tucked her in the way a father would his child, and he began to sing an old Welsh song to banish night terrors.  

            If any child had woke at that moment they would have heard a rich soothing voice, melodiously rising and falling. 


	5. What's a Mudblood

            For the first time in years she had ignored her biological clock and was running behind because of it, at this rate she would only have about fifteen minutes to eat breakfast.  Huffing as she flopped down at the Slytherin table, Dawn was happy to note that nobody around her appeared to be a 'morning person,' that meant no unnecessary conversations.

            Taking a slice of toast she haphazardly smeared on some jam and began to nipple away at it deep in thought.  She was perplexed on how she was able to hear the voice of the Bloody Barron and the Sorting Hat, after all she had been deaf since that fate full day five years ago.  A small part of her wanted to believe this morning that perhaps she was regaining her hearing, but she knew that was a foolish thought.  Most likely she could hear the Sorting Hat because he was a magical hat and it was his job to dig around in you mind.  But what about the Barron, what would….

            She was rudely jostled out of her thoughts by a pale hand that shook her shoulder.  Half twisting in her seat she allowed her gaze to fallow the hand perched on her shoulder up the arm to the very sour looking face of Professor Snape.

            His expression was arrogant and extremely sour; " It is usually rude to ignore people when they are trying to gain your attention Miss. Jewell."   

            Mouth open gaping slightly like a fish out of water she was embarrassed, this was not the impression that she wanted to make on the Head of House. Completely lost for words she stared up at him mental cursing herself.

            " Close your mouth girl, are you trying to catch flies."  Snape's voice was dry and snappy but it got the desired result.  Her mouth slammed shut and her face turned a beautiful tomato red.  Scowling he dropped the girls schedule in front of her and continued down the table passing out schedules.

            Resting her face in her hands she took a deep breath she couldn't believe what a fool she was.  At this rate people were going to get suspicious, she was going to have to keep her guard up and pay close attention to her surroundings at all times.  She was afraid of what would happen when they found out she was deaf.  Would they send her home?  She didn't want to find out. 

 Picking up the paper that Snape had dropped in front of her she noticed that her first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Followed by Defense against the dark Arts, History of Magic and Potions.  Well the last three classes she could figure well enough what they were, but the first class she was confused about.   Seeing that Patricia was sitting across from her again she decided to ask her if she knew.  After all she had an older sister so she must have heard something.

Waving her hand at Patricia, it was habit for her to do being part of the deaf culture for so many years, she beckoned for her attention. " Excuse me Patricia,"

" Ya, what is it?" the blonde asked not quite awake yet.

" I was looking at my schedule and I noticed that I have Transfiguration first do you know what that class is about?"

Dropping the fork that was headed for her mouth she gaped at her as if she was a circus freak on display. " You don't know what Transfiguration is? Oh my God!" she covered her mouth now in horror and stood up abruptly revolution spread across her face.

Dawn was confused about how a simple question had resulted in such a reaction from the piggish girl.  She could feel the stares from other housemates sitting near by as they watched the melodrama unfold. Curious about what was transpiring.

"YOU'RE A MUDBLOOD AREN'T YOU!!" she shouted drawing the attention of Draco Malfoy and his cronies as well as the rest of table.

Angered that she was being yelled at for just asking a simple question, Dawn was about to give Patricia a few choice words, but the phrase Mudblood had caught her attention and before she could stop the words from jumping ship she asked, " What's a Mudblood?" that brought a whole new wave of ranting from most of the table and at that point Dawn was glad she was deaf, for surely she would be acquiring a server headache with all this ruckus.

Not expecting an answer she grabbed her bag in preparation to leave, but a taller boy with silvery blonde hair snatched it from her hands. " You want to know what a Mudblood is?" he sneered making his face hideous.  " It's what you are a disgusting fifthly muggle. A 'Disgrace' to Slytherin house."

An ugly pug faced girl next to him, who she recognized as Patricia's older sister Pansy commented, " I can't believe that the hat let that into our house. It's a dreadfully shameful." 

Snatching her bag From Malfoy's grasp she shoved him aside and bolted for the entrance of the great hall. With a large portion of Slytherin's jeering at her retreating back; some even commenting death to the Mud bloods.

Swiftly walking away from the great hall she kept telling herself, be strong, don't show weakness, don't let then get to you!  But in reality she was feeling depressed she would never fit in.  As much as she wanted to curl up and cry her pride refused to let her and she marched into her first class.


	6. Oh my Kitty Kitty

Walking into the well light classroom the first thing that she noticed was a beautiful gray tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk.  Forgetting her anger and sorrow for a few moments Dawn headed straight for the tabby.

She absolutely adored cats! She used to have an orange cat named Peaches when she was younger; but her Step Father had killed the kitten in a drunken rage when she was seven years old.  It was another day in hell that she wished to forget.

Holding fingers out for the cat to sniff before she scratched behind her ears she cooed to the animal, " You're a very pretty tabby baby."  Feeling the small animal vibrate and purr she continued scratching lightly with her nails behind the cat's ears.  She was tempted to pick up the cat for a petting session when several other students began to file in.  

Leaving the tabby on the desk she went to grab a seat up front so she would have no problem reading the teachers lips.  

Cruelly several Slytherin's noticing the lack of well meaning adults began to bump into Dawn's shoulders and knock things off her desk while making such comments as, " you're a disgrace, death to Mudblood's and die muggle spawn."  Since she was not facing them their calluses comments went unnoticed, but the immature pushing and garbing at her things was pushing her to her limits.

Before she could swat at the next assaulter the most astonishing thing took place! Where the gray tabby once sat stood Professor McGonagall looking fit to be tied. Her voice was harsh and echoed with displeasure. " I will not put up with this childish behavior in my classroom 20 points from Slytherin and don't you ever treat a fellow student like that again."

Groaning was heard from the Slytherin students and laughter from the Gryffindors, who tried to be sly about it fearing McGonagall, might take away points from them as well.

Dawn's question was soon answered as she learned this class was about the transformation of one object into another.  Feeling quit excited about what she had learned.  She quickly copied down the assignment from the chalkboard due next class and wondered if Defense Against the Dark Arts was just as interesting.

Professor Lupin was a kindly instructor, his voice was soft and he spoke in well-mannered tones.  They learned fascinating things about Bogart's, redcaps, and gargoocks.  She never dreamed that such odd creature could exist.  

After class was over she couldn't find it in herself to eat lunch in the great hall.  Most of the morning was spent being tormented by her fellow housemates.  Determined not to let them bug her she decided to head to the library and look up some of the names they had been calling her all day.  Maybe that way she could actually understand the insult.

Walking past the thin irritable librarian Madame Pince, Dawn heading back towards the long wooden tables Dawn spotted the Bloody Barron talking to the Hufflepuff ghost the Fat Friar.  Dropping her book bag in a chair she headed over to the old fashion card catalogue that lined one complete wall.

Finding the entry for the Wizards dictionary, she quickly copied the information down and headed back to the bookshelves to find her answer.  Running her fingers along dusty bindings till she located her book, she jumped slightly when a familiar voice whispered in her ear.  " What are you looking for Snakelet?"

" Lord you scared me!" she admonished lightly

" 'I' am not a Lord I'm a Barron." His attempt at humor was interesting to say the least.

Her sprits lifted some realizing that he wasn't going to mock her and tease her the way her classmates had. " I was looking for this."  She held the large worn book up for his inspection.

" The Wizards Dictionary.  I assume that you are going to look up the term muggle and Mudblood?" his asked with the air of superiority.

" Yes, how did you know."? Dawn asked bewildered.

"The ghosts and the portraits know about everything that transpires within theses walls."

Eyes down cast Dawn trembled slightly what if he shunned her like everyone else?  He was the only person that had been kind to her.  Feeling an icy mist against her chin she looked up to see the Barron lifting her face up. " Just because they can't see, doesn't mean that I don't.  You are a Snakelet don't doubt that."  

Confused to say the least by his comments she just nodded her head and clutched the massive tome to her chest.

" Go, look up your words we will chat again."  He wished her good day and glided towards the door glaring menacing at four Ravenclaw students as he passed. Delighting in as they gave him wide berth and shook slightly with fear. Yes it was good to be the Barron. 

_Muggle:  Common name for people born without magical powers.  _

"Well that defiantly describes Mum all right," she thought to herself but what about her dad?  Her mother had always promised her she would tell her about him when she was older. " Guess that won't happen now" Was he a wizard is that were she got her power?

Flipping back a few pages till she found the entry for Mudblood she began to seethe as she read, " _Mudblood, derogatory name for a wizard/witch with muggle born parents.  Considered one of the worst insults to call a wizard." _  Slamming the book close rising heads as well as small clouds of dust she grabbed her book bag and stormed out to the History of Magic.

Paying no heed to Professor Binns's lecture on the Goblin wars of 1132, she started to hypothesis on why she could hear the Sorting hat, Bloody Barron and now Binns.  She had already decided that morning about the hat but what about the two specters?   She could ask the Barron, but that meant admitting she couldn't hear period.  No wasn't a good idea.  Wait! Maybe it had to do with the fact they were dead?  She remembered reading an old book of her Mum's once on spirit mediums.  In the book it said that the dead spoke with their mind a form of telepathy.  Well that would certainly make since. 

 Happy with this working theory Dawn decide that she would stop and talk to the next ghost she met and see if she was correct.  Looking around she noticed that a majority of the class appeared to be bored death and drifting into unconsciousness. 

_Thank you everyone for your nice reviews!! Please keep them coming, along with your suggestions.  _

__


	7. Musings of a Snape

            Sitting in the leather plush chair that adorned his office, Professor Severus Snape, watched his red wine swirl gently in his crystal goblet.  Long graceful fingers gently held the stem of the glass; his coal black eyes were seemingly emotionless.  Hauntingly beautiful melodies of a soulful violin played softly in the back round of his sanctuary in an attempt to calm his raging emotions; none of his true feelings discernable to the naked eye.

            Taking a sip from his glass he allowed himself to savor the bittersweet wine before placing the goblet down on his desk.  His other hand pinched the ridge of his noise making small circling motions to help banish the beginnings of a rather fierce headache.  He sighed deeply pondering what he was going to do with the Mudblood situation. 

            Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had called him down to the infirmary during his fourth year potion class. Highly agitated he was about to snap at them that it was going to have to wait when Dumbledore appeared to watch his class.

            Upon arrival he was lead to Madame Pomfrey's office, past two of his Slytherin's, he recognized Miss. Parkinson who was sitting on one of the beds looking extremely forlorn. The other girl he was unable to see clearly, but he had a feeling that from the dark hair that this was Miss. Jewell. 

            " Please sit down Severus." Madame Pomfrey waved to an ivory chair next to McGonagall. 

            Sitting down he glared at the often-cheerful nurse. " Are you going to sit there and stare at me woman or are you going to tell me 'Why' I was forced to come down here?"

            "Severus!"  Chided McGonagall.

            " Now, now, you two.  Can we do this civilly?"  Pomfrey's voice that usually was soft and soothing was sharp and filled with annoyance.  " Honestly you act like the children I treat sometimes."  

            Snape just sneered elegantly and looked down his long nose at her, while McGonagall looked annoyed that she was being compared to the students.  Seeing that she had made her point Pomfrey began to alert Snape to the situation at hand.

            " Severus, Minerva brought both Miss. Parkinson and Miss. Jewell down suffering from a cobra bite."  

            Raising his eyebrows he cast McGonagall a " what were you up to" look. " So, " he began dryly," spicing up the first years curriculum?"       

            " Don't be stupid Severus!  They were supposed to be transfiguring balls into teapots.  It's your precious Miss. Parkinson who thought it would be funny to Transfigure Miss. Jewell's quill into a cobra."  Her eyes blazed with anger. 

            What little coloring the Professor had slowly left his face, he knew that some of the students in his house were becoming more than verbal in their opinions on the Jewell girl.  He had decided not to intervene in the beginning, knowing that if he did so any chance she had in gaining the others respect would be lost.  But his lack of involvement had caused her harm and that he couldn't forgive himself for.

            Pinching the bridge of his nose to abate the coming headache he asked his voice void of emotion.  " Exactly what happened and what is the prognoses of the girls."

            Minerva's expression soften when she spotted the inner turmoil the younger man was going through.  Many people thought that Severus was cold, heartless, but it was far from the truth he deeply cared about the student's welfare.

            " I was across the room helping some students when I heard a scream from the front of the room. Whirling around I was Dawn her eyes wide in pain and Patricia standing beside her smirking no less!"  She scowled deeply at the memory." That's when I notice Miss. Jewell was holding a large brown Cobra in her hand and its fangs were imbedded into her hand.  I transfigured it back into a quill as quickly as I could, and brought both girls down here."

            " Why was Miss Parkinson brought here and not to Dumbledore?" he was very curious now.  He had assumed that the snake bit her as well.

            "  She began to experience the symptoms of one who was poison, but I found no physical reasons for this." Answered Madame Pomfrey. " I've treated Dawn for poison, and healed the puncture wound.  I also gave her a sleeping draught to help the healing process; I will be keeping her overnight.  I also suggest you try talking with Miss. Parkinson my attempts were quit futile.  She claims to have no idea why she is feeling ill."

            Understanding that he had been dismissed, he stalked over to where Miss. Parkinson sat. She had her chin tucked atop her knees looking miserable; well she ought to he thought to him self after the stupid stunt she pulled.  As soon as she caught sight of one very angry Professor Snape heading her way she started to shake.

            " Ah. Miss Parkinson, we are going to have a little chat!" His rich velvety voice was soft and deadly. 

            Picking up his wine once more he scowled into the glass, the stupid chit had no concept of remorse, she was sorry that she had been caught.   She tried to claim she had done nothing wrong, but one sneer and a deep probing look she told him everything.  The girl had indeed turned the quill into a cobra, but when the snake had struck, Jewell had cursed her using wand-less magic.   It served Parkinson right and he had grudgingly removed the curse, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't be 'happy' with him if he didn't.  

 It was an igneous curse one that he hadn't seen since he had attended Hogwarts, "Felan min pione" he murmured to himself.  The curse roughly translated to feel my pain, it caused the cursed to feel every physical pain they inflicted on the caster. 

 Were had she learned such a spell?  It was a taxing curse, one that required plenty of power and concentration.  He knew since he often used it against that mangy mutt Black.

               Inwardly he was proud of Dawn, she handled the students with grace far beyond her years.  She virtually ignored all snide comments and stayed focused on her work.

            Still he had to wonder was she a Mudblood; and if so why was she sorted into Slytherin?   His gut instinct said with the amount of potential that he could see one of her parents had to be a wizard.  It wasn't unheard of for a witch or wizard to live as a muggle, and never tell there off spring of their true heritage.

            Thinking along those lines he begin to formulate a plan to that would settle down the Slytherin's and allow Miss. Jewell some peace.  After all he knew that Patricia thoroughly scared now would recover and her next attempt would be more covert.  


	8. The whole story

            Dawn slowly began to regain conciseness, she breathed in deeply and notice the air smelt clean and sterile.  It was a hospital!  Her heart rate started to race at that thought and panic engulfed her.  What happened why was she here?  

Opening her eyes she lurching forward at a remarkable speed she was meet with an unfamiliar sight, an older woman with a kindly face sat next to her mixing something with a mortar and piston.

Madame Pomfrey, the medical witch watched her patients with eagle eyes, and a few magic charms that never hurt.  After draining the poison from young Miss. Jewell she'd cast a charm that would alert her when she woke.  

Glancing down from her mixing she caught the frighten and startled look of the child before her. " It's alright dear.  Your in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

Slouching down again Dawn tried to slow her heart by taking deep calming breaths.  

" I'm going to put this salve on your bite and it should keep it from scaring dear."  She reached over and took Dawn's right hand in hers and dipped her other hand in the salve she had been mixing, spreading it generously on her wound before wrapping it up.

" Are you hungry?" she asked kindly.

Feeling her stomach rumble she nodded to the older woman, wondering how long she had been in the infirmary.

" Well I guessed that you would be seeing how you missed lunch and all dear.  I'll alert the house elves that you are ready for some food." Madame Pomfrey took the mortar and piston with her as she headed for her office.

 Dawn, looked down at her bandaged hand and grimaced slightly, stupid Patricia, and her lets eradicate the Mudblood syndrome. She had been instructed to share a table with Patricia in Transfiguration, by Professor McGonagall, in an attempt to force them to get along, A futile action she believed.

Today's lesson had been to change a ball into a teapot, Dawn first few attempts did nothing. Thinking back to the chapter McGonagall asked them to read for today, she recalled how it talked about having a clear vision of what you were trying to transfigure. 

Loving to draw and paint, Dawn thought perhaps if she drew a teapot it would help her focus.  Picking up her quill she began to draw in the margins of her notes.  Unexpectedly she felt the quill change in her hand, it became thicker and cool to the touch.  Looking at her hand she almost squealed when instead of a quill she now held a cobra.  Her eyes widen and fear erased any rational thoughts from her mind.

Abruptly, she felt a searing pain in her hand as the snake sunk it venomous fangs into her pale flesh. Looking up from the snake attached to her hand she saw the haughty smirk that played across Patricia's face.  Anger poured through her veins clearing her head as she realized that the other girl was responsible for her current predicament.

Without thinking Dawn spoke the first words that came to her, "Felan Min Poine." A soft mist sprung from her body and settled around Patricia.

Screaming aloud as the curse took hold Patricia grabbed her hand and began to rock back and forth on her feet crying freely.  At this the class was in an uproar as McGonagall rushed to the scene.  She quickly transfigured the snake to its previous form and caught the dark haired girl as she passed out in her arms.

McGonagall looked from Patricia to Dawn wondering what had happened.  Bellowing for the class to quite down she noticed how some Slytherin's were quit amused while others happened to be chastising the amused along with the Gryffindors who were aghast at such behavior against a fellow housemate.

" What happened here?" McGonagall asked in her most stern Deputy Headmistress voice. Her face bespoke of anger, disappointment, and a twinge of fear.

Amy Silverborn, a small red-haired Slytherin, who sat behind Patricia jumped up, anger making her round face grow flush. " Professor, It was Patricia she transfigured her quill into a snake." She pointed a shaky finger at the girl sitting on the floor.

At this proclamation several Slytherin's started to angrily whisper at Amy about how she was in for it now. Until other Slytherin's told them to shut up, with similar sentiments echoed by Gryffindors.

" Silence!" demanded McGonagall growing if possible even angrier. Snapping her fingers together she spoke quietly, " Apparere" at this a greenish creature wearing an assortment of colored patches stood before Minerva.

" Patches, here to serve, headmistress M'am."  Came the high squeaky voice.

" Patches, go to the Headmasters office and tell him to come here immediately." 

As Patches popped out of existence, she hoped that Albus would come quickly until then she needed to slow the poison, " Potio Slaw" she cast with a flick of her wand on Dawn and turned to do the same to Patricia.

Lowering Dawn to lie on the bench at her table she turned to examine Patricia, who sat huddled on the stone floor clutching her hand to her chest.

" Come here child let me see." She commanded as she reached out to take her hand. Pulling the girls hand closer she frowned, as she could see no reason for the child to be cradling her hand.

Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost floated through the wall near the chalkboard and headed to the professors' side.

" Madame, Dumbledore has sent me to oversee your class so you can tend to the wounded, and he will go to Professor Snape's class," His brogue grave and filled with concern. 

Casting a levitation charm on Miss. Jewell, and grasping Miss. Parkinson by the arm she headed to the fireplace.  Throwing floo powder in the flames turning them viridian green she stepped into the fire with the two girls saying, " infirmary."

The Arrival of Madame Pomfrey carrying a tray of soup and bread brought Dawn's introspection to a head.  She placed her load on a side table next to the bed and started to adjust the table so it would allow the girl to eat in bed.

" Here you are dear.  I want you to eat all of this and then drink the potion at your side."  

" What potion am I drinking?" Dawn asked, curious about what other medicine she had to take when she felt fine.

" It's a potion to help you rest dear, you will be staying her for the night.  Now have some food youngling." With that she turned and back to her office.

Ravished she dug into her food, dipping the thick crusty bread into the savory vegetable soup.  Licking her fingers as she finished, she rested back against the pillows contemplating how she was going to escape.  She didn't want to stay here overnight she wanted to go to the library and read.  She looked at the cup beside her filled to the brim with a purple liquid.  Smiling deviously she remembered a spell from, "The book of Standard Spells," a vanishing charm.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, she leaned over to were her school bag sat in a chair and pulled her wand out. Waving the wand up first then left to right she chanted, " Evanescere" and smiled broadly as the purple liquid drained slowly from the cup. Tucking her wand under her pillow she scooted down and relaxed to give the appearance of sleep.

Madame Pomfrey left her office about twenty minutes before dinner started to clean away Miss. Jewell's meal and to check up on her.  Waving her wand to transport her dished back to the kitchen, she smiled to see the young girl sleeping soundly.  

She leaned down to brush a strand of hair away from her face and dimmed the candles around the infirmary.  She decided since Dawn was her only patient and sleeping nicely do to a sleeping draught she could join her colleagues tonight in the dinning hall.


	9. Snaklets great escapeor not so great

            Lying down in the warm hospital bed she felt the gentle touch of fingers brush away stray strands of hair, righting them. Feeling the vibrations of Madame Pomfrey as she walked around the room, she waited until she could feel them no more before cracking open an eye to check if the coast was clear.

            Noting that the nurse was indeed gone she hunted around the room for her school robes.  Not finding them anywhere in sight Dawn thought about leaving in her nightgown.  No, that would be to suspicious should anyone see her.

            Well spells had been coming to her quit nicely today and she was certainly glad that she had been spending all her free time correcting her ignorance of the wizarding world.  She would prove to the rest of them that she may be a Mudblood, but that wasn't going to stop her from succeeding.

            "Accio school robes." At that her robes flew from a closet at the far end of the room to her out stretched hand.  Donning her robes as fast as she could she grab her wand from under the pillow stuffing it in her pocket and then headed out the door with her school bag slung across her back.

Professor Snape stood affront the members of Slytherin house having called a house meeting.  His long fingers were clasps together and his lips slightly pursed as he waited for the last of them to find seats.

            " I'm very disappointed in all of you!" he began his voice soft yet it reverberated across the room.  Many students hung their heads and were unable to meet his eyes.  

            Severus wrapped his arms around him making him even more ominous looking as he leaned forward slightly and looked at each student in turn. Allowing his words to sink in. " your actions have disgraced Slytherin and me as your Head of House. You have given the rest of the school a reason to scorn you!  What do you have to say for yourselves?" he demanded harshly. " The lot of you behave like first year Gryffindors." Adding a little salt to the wound.

            None of the older students could ever remember seeing Snape this mad or disappointed. They clammed up knowing that no excuse could right the wrong they had done in their professors' eyes.

            " Professor," drawled Draco Malfoy." She is a Mudblood, it's…"

            He never got a chance to finish as Snape violently cut in, " How do you know Mr. Malfoy, that she is a Mudblood?" he sneered distastefully.

            " She knows nothing about the wizarding world," piped up Pansy Parkinson. " It's obvious that she is one of them."

            " Hadn't it ever occurred to any of you that her parents were Wizards in hiding?  Think now would the Sorting hat have placed a Mudblood into a house as great as Slytherin." He sneered down at them coldly. Speaking the way one does to a child who is not so bright.  "And If I were you Miss. Parkinson I would think before I spoke.  After all it is your blood that has caused us the most shame."

            He watched faces digest the news and was happy about how easy it was to plant the seed.  After all being the head of Slytherin meant that he was extremely cunning.  You had to be to look after this lot, his inner voice reminded him 

            " Professor," called the young Amy Silverborn." Are their many families hiding among muggles?"

            " Miss. Silverborn, haven't any of you paid attention in history?" his gazes roved around the room.  " During Voldmorts reign many wizarding families hid among muggles, living a muggle life.  Imagine if that happened to you.  Would you want to be called names and picked on because of a poor choice on your parents part?" 

            Heads shook no around the room, and he believed that he had made all the impact he was going to make without losing their trust in him. " I expect this foolishness to end!" he straightens to his full six plus feet, and allowed his aura of dominance to settle over them before leaving to find the Jewell girl.

Finding a nice secluded spot in the library, Dawn put her stuff down and found several books on potions and potion ingredients.  She really enjoyed creating potions; it was like cooking to her.  Finding two rather large books that had excellent illustrations of the ingredients she sat down with her art supplies to duplicate the pictures onto her scrolls.

            Snape strode down the halls his black robes billing out behind him, students scattered as they saw him coming.  His face was grim, and he was fully ready to take points from anyone who crossed his path.

            He had just finished his little chat with the Slytherins' and had gone to talk to Miss. Jewell about his solution to the Mudblood affair only to find her missing from the hospital wing.  '_Stupid nurse_' he thought,' _couldn't even keep track of one bloody student.'_  He knew that she wasn't in her dormitory he had just come from there.  Where could the silly chit have gone?

            " Good evening Severus."  Bade the Bloody Baron floating past him.  

            " Nothing good about it." he scoffed in return.

            " Ah. I take it you have just discovered snaklets great escape?" He smirked at the younger man.

            " Snakelet?" he raised a brow in question. " Are you referring to the Jewell girl?" 

            " Very good Severus there is hope for you still." He mocked the younger man in a fatherly fashion.

            " I'm not in the mood for this Baron! Do you know where the silly chit has gotten off to?"  He growled in frustration.  He needed to find the girl before her housemates did and explain to her the situation.

            Smiling sadly at the dark haired man he answered. " Ah. My grown Snake, the little one enjoys the library."  At that he glided away leaving an agitated Severus Snape heading to the library with a mission.

            She closed her eyes and sighed as her hand began to throb painfully.  She breathed in and out slowly trying to imagine the pain away. She wished with all her might right now that her Mum would wrap her arms around her in a comforting embrace. 

            Snape stormed into the library earning a dirty look from Madame Pince the Librarian.  Seeing a small dark haired girl with her back turned to him at the far end of the library he set forth.

            " Excuse me Miss Jewell." He said in his most dry voice. He had expected for the girl to jump up in shock. But nothing she sat if she hadn't heard a word.

            " Are we Deaf and well as rude Miss. Jewell?"  Again no response.  This was most unusual, he had never been ignored by a student something must be wrong.

            Come up completely behind her he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it gently.

            Dawn freaked as she was pulled from her daydream by a large warm hand shaking her. Déjà vu stole over her as she whorled around to face the owner of that hand.

            The very annoyed face of Professor Snape loomed above her.  For a brief moment she thought she saw concern in his dark eyes.

            " Miss Jewell, Is it a habit of yours to play deaf!" 

            Her face blanched before she could stop it, and her brain sped ahead to provide him with an antiquate answerer.  " I'm sorry Sir, I wasn't paying attention."

            " Obviously." He added dryly. " Pack your stuff and follow me Miss. Jewell, we need to have a chat."

            Shaking nervously she tossed her stuff hurriedly into her bag and flung it across her shoulders.  Looking up Dawn saw that Snape had already reached the door.  Jogging to catch up to him all pain was momentarily forgotten.

            He glanced back at the girl to see that she was pale and shivering slightly.  He hoped it was due to the cool air of the dungeons rather than fear of him.  

            Trailing behind the dark swarthy man, she noticed that they were going farther into the dungeons then she ever had been.  The air became cooler and damp.  The large bolder like stones glistened as if wet.  He suddenly stopped before a portrait of an old man stirring a large cauldron. She assumed that he spoke a password seeing that his back was facing her and the portrait swung open to reveal a short corridor.

            Fallowing him down the corridor, it gave way to a handsome room, the walls were a deep forest green, and a massive crystal chandelier hung central in the room.   Shelves lined the walls cluttered with books of all colors and sizes.  A leather couch faced a large mantle flanked by high backed leather chairs.  She had entered the inner sanctum of Severus Snape.

            Turning around to address the girl he noticed the utter rapture her pale face displayed as she stared longingly at the many books in his living room.  Waving to the couch he bade her to sit down.

            " Tea Miss. Jewell?" he asked softly.

            Nodding her head yes she dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch.  Settling on the plush couch she was reminded of the painful throbbing in her hand.  Her face was scrunched into a painful grimace.

            Severus reentered the room carrying two saucers of tea. He had pulled his hair back into a ponytail and removed his outer robe.  Catching the look on his guests face he hastily placed the cups on the table beside the couch.  Sitting down next to her he took her hand with out asking and began to examine it. 

            She was trying to be brave; she didn't want him to think she was a weakling. But when he removed the bandage and started to probe the sensitive skin around the wound she gasped in pain and yanked her hand from his grasp.

            Getting up he left the room and returned with a small vile of green liquid.  Sitting down next to her once more he handed her the vile. " Drink this it will help with the pain."

            Removing the stopper she swallowed the contents in one gulp, making a twisted face when her taste buds registered the offensive taste of the potion.

            Smirking at her reaction to the taste he took the empty vile and set it down on the table. " Let me see your hand." He commanded.

            Slightly hesitant she relented and allowed him to bring her hand close.  His hands were warm and gentle, as he pressed on the flesh around the wound.  Seeming satisfied he pulled out new bandages from his pocket and rewrapped her hand tightly.  

            Gesturing to the saucer closest to her he picked up his and sipped the brisk liquid.  Dawn did likewise and was glad for the flood of warmth that abided her body. 

            " Miss. Jewell, I wanted to tell you that I'm deeply ashamed of the way your fellow housemates were treating you, and sorry that it caused you injury."   His expression was blank except the glimmer of remorse that flashed briefly in his coal black eyes.  But it was enough for Dawn to forgive any resentment she held towards the head of house.

            " It's ok, " she mumbled into her teacup. Tarring her eyes away from his intense dark ones.

            " It is not ok!" he snapped back. " Now I have had a house meting while you were in the infirmary.  I told them that your Parents were Wizards masquerading as Muggles and that is why you know nothing.  Do not dispute this," In a tone that booked no argument.

            Her mouth was agape at the fact a Professor had lied in order to protect her from the harsh words of her peers.

            " Close your mouth girl, are you a fish." He sneered down at her all traces of the nice Snape gone.

            " Yes, Sir" she hastily replied.

            "  Miss. Jewell, Dawn, please tell me about your parents.  I have a strong feeling that one of your parents was a wizard.  Other wise I highly doubt that the sorting hat would have placed you in Slytherin."  He wasn't about to tell her it was because she had the potential to be a strong witch and blow her ego out of proportion.

            Looking in to her teacup searching for the strength to talk about her Mum, and the painful topic of a father she never knew. " I'm sure that my Mum was a muggle Sir." She mumbled blinking back tears.

            " Your mother is deceased?" he prodded.

            " Yes, she died when I was six." A rouge tear sliding down her face.

            Sighing inwardly Severus cringed he wasn't good with emotional comfort and obviously questions that needed to be answered where going to hard on the fatigued girl.  Handing her his handkerchief, he wiped the offending tear with his thumb. 

            She smiled nervously at his parental gesture and tried to get a reign on her raging emotions.

            " What about your Father, Miss, Jewell." 

            " I don't know Sir." Her blues eyes bright." I never knew him; Mum said she never got a chance to tell him she was pregnant before he left.  She promised me when I was older she would tell me his name.  But I guess that won't ever happen now." She admitted forlorn.

            " Who is your Guardian?" his velvety voice soft and calm.

            " I live with my '_Stepfather_'" she spat out.

            Hmm.. He pondered as the fire flamed higher and the face of a very worried Madame Pomfrey appeared.  

            " Severus, has Dawn Jewell returned to her house?" her voice laden with worry.

            " The girl is with me and is fine.  But perhaps you should watch your patients as they drink their potions next time." He snapped.

            " Oh thank heaven I was so worried about her. Please escort her back to the infirmary."

            " Please Professor, can I stay in my own room tonight, I feel fine." She was terrified of spending the night in the infirmary it brought back to many bad memories.

            Having seen the really panic that spread across her face he decide to appeal to Pomfrey. " The girl is fit to return to the dormitories I think." His tome implying he would get his way."

            " Fine Severus, but you better make sure she gets to bed safely or its on your head." With that she disappeared with a dramatic pop.

            " Thank you," Dawn practically whispered.  

            " Don't thank me yet.  First your going to have to tell me why your afraid to stay in the infirmary young Lady!"  

            " 


	10. Should this story continue?

Thank you to everyone who has written me a review!!!  I'm wondering if the lack of reviews means that people are uninterested in my story?  If so then I'm going to stop writing it.  If you people would like me to continue please review and let me know.

Thank you, Midnight Rider__


	11. THANK YOU!

            Thank you so much to all you guy's!!!!!!!  I really felt good that there are so many of you that are enjoying my story.  I do like writing it.

            Thank you, thank you, Wildcat, kenomee, magical moony, luna699, scary, flare, forest Bohnevene, lady brown, gecko. J


	12. A Mothers Tale

She stared startled at his face not sure if she had read his lips correctly. But deep down she knew she had understood him just fine.  Knowing she couldn't lie to him after his immense generosity, Dawn was going to have to tell him the truth, a truth that she had attempted to bury in the deep recesses of her mind.

Maintaining a good view of his face without having to look at his seemingly omnipotent eyes she took a deep shuttering breath trying to gage how much to reveal, without deviling into unfathomable memories that served as her personal hell.

" I believe I asked you question '_Miss. Jewell_,'" Snapped the irritated Potion Master. Noting the range of emotions swirling in the young girls moist blue eyes, he realized that this was undoubtedly connected with the death of her mother and sighed inwardly.  He had used up his limited allotted patience for emotional issues today.

Noticing slight lines of agitation that graced his almost impeccable emotionless face she, decided to take a page from his book.  She had sensed that he was extremely uncomfortable when it came to emotions especially tears.

" It has to do with my mother Sir, she was grievously injured in a car accident when I was six years old." Gulping back treacherous tears that threaten to spill, Dawn took deep breaths in an effort to regain her mask of indifference. " Staying in the infirmary reminded me of that time."  

Snape was grateful that he was spared the waterworks, but deep down he felt a twinge of guilt for being an insensitive cretin. Her tone was far to old for such a tender age, what other ordeals had she endured?  Pushing the unwanted thought back into the murky depth of his subconscious he regarded the girl.  Obviously she was withholding important details from her vague statement, but he decided that they both had been though enough this eve and it would do no good to reduce the child to tears through relieving painful memories.

" Very well, finish your tea and then I will be escorting you to your dormitory." His voice was dry as he picked up his own discarded cup while leaving the room, only to return with a clear glass filled with purple liquid.  

Dawn looked at the cup with disgust; she didn't want to be drugged.  Privately she acknowledged that she was extremely fatigued and perhaps taking the potion wouldn't be so bad, after all her stepfather wasn't here she was safe, wasn't she?

Watching to make sure that this sleeping draught was indeed consumed, he smirked evilly no student would ever hoodwink him, unlike some nurse he knew!

Taking the glass from her hands Snape waited until the potion took effect and the girl drifted off into Morpheus's arms. Shrinking the girl's school bag he pocked it, and then went to the task of gathering up the Slytherin. Grumbling all the while of the things he did for the members of his house. 

Flooing to the fireplace in the girls' dormitory he was pleased to see all the occupants present were sleeping, making him breath easier.  Taking the sleeping bundle in his arms to her bed he transfigured her clothes to nightwear and tucked the green duvet around her small form.

Brushing her dark mahogany locks away from her lightly freckled face, absentmindedly his silky voice was subdued whispering an old refrain as his Merman had often done when he was small. "Gentle child slumber in peace, dragons and centaurs will guard your sleep. Stars in heaven shinning oh so bright will be your guiding light." 

 Standing up hastily he retreated to his chambers weary but full of nagging suspicions that he couldn't place.  Flopping down in a very un-Snape like manner on his couch his brain churned on the mystery that was Dawn Jewell. 


	13. Meeting Hermione

            Awareness languidly spread throughout her body, eyes fluttered open to reveal   the deep green curtains of her bed that were luminous glowing from the warmth of the morning sun.  Shaking her head, while she sat up, she tried to remember how she had gotten to bed, and changed into her nightgown.  

            " _Duh_." She admonished herself, as her brain raced to catch up to her waking body.  Professor Snape must have brought her back to the dorm after she drank the sleeping draught, and looking down at the unfamiliar pajamas she wore she hoped that he had transfigured them rather than undressing her. Stretching cat like she arched her back and rotated her wrists and ankles, happy to have fully rested for once.  

            Dawn was often plagued by nightmares and seldom was able to sleep through the night.  Maybe she would try to learn how to brew the sleeping potion.  Glad that it was Saturday she tossed on some muggle clothes and raced on up to the library.

            Hermione sat quietly in the back of the library were she could read in peace; But she really didn't have to worry about that this morning.  Still being early and breakfast not having been served she had the place virtually to herself.  

She had come down to do some research on a potion that Harry, Ron and her wanted to try on Malfoy as revenge for his conduct against many of the schools girls.  Knowing that if she tried to wake the other members of the, '_Dream Team,_' as they were often called, would be futile.  

'_Quidditch was the only thing that could wake those boy's before nine on a Saturday_.' She chuckled at the thought.

Copying down the last section of notes she needed for the potion, she began to pack up her bag, and gathering up the books she had been reading on potions.  Leaving her bag at the table she placed the books on the go back cart and grabbed her bag to join Ron and Harry for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Entering the Library Dawn was happy to see that it was almost barren; she figured that being sometime before lunch that students would have made their way to the library by now.  Happy she didn't have to face anyone she moved towards the back of the room to her favorite table, and today she made sure to face the door with her back to the wall. '_No surprises to day_!' 

Pulling out her scrolls from last night she went to the shelf to gather the books she had been previously using.  Placing them down on the table she glanced at her hand to realize that she had yet to remove the bandage.  Slowly unwrapping her injury she marveled at the fact it didn't even hurt anymore. Once the bandage was gone and her hand revealed she rotated her hand around inspecting the now smooth flesh, you would never have been able to tell that she had suffered from snakebite only yesterday.

She wondered why, wizards had discovered potions that could perform better then muggle medicine.  After all medicines were like potions, they were just mixtures of natural and synthetic substances, were they not?  To bad muggles hadn't, for she wouldn't mind being rid of the telltale scars that wound around her body, complements of her stepfather. 

Pulling out her color pencils to complete the drawings of various potion ingredients, she had started last night; she noticed that one pencil rolled off the table before she could snatch it to safety. Diving under the table after it, a roll of parchment caught her eye.  Reaching over she grabbed it along with the rouge pencil.  

Placing the pencil back with the others she unrolled the scroll to reveal small neat writing, detailing ingredients for a potion and were to locate each ingredient.  Nowhere on the paper was there an explanation for what the potion was for; curious about the scroll she decided she would figure out what this potion was for.   

Some of the ingredients such as anise seed, lavender and dragon scales she was familiar with, but things as kingda hair, and dark flower, she had no idea what they were.  The person who had wrote the list made little comments like, " got it, Snape, and unsure"  

She smirked slightly when she thought that who ever wrote the list might try to steel things from Professor Snape.  Dawn had heard all about the detentions he invented to drive students mad, and her fellow housemates had often talked about Snapes vast knowledge of dark magic. Plus he just had that don't mess with me aura.  No she wouldn't want to cross him.      

Picking up one of the larger Potions books she went to the index and started to write down all the page numbers were Dark Flower, and Kingda hair were listed, in hopes of cross referencing them.  Finding four matches she turned to the first one discovering that it only shared those two ingredients and not all fifteen that were written on the parchment.  Turning to the second she had more luck, all the items were listed and it gave an in depth description of the potion.

" AH HA!" She said loudly as Madame Pince fixed her steely gaze on her. She blushed prettily and looked down.  The Potion that evolved all fifteen ingredients was a potion for male impotence.

_'Who would want a potion for that_?' She asked herself.  It was actually quite amusing, she could think of someone she would like to use that potion on.  In her first month at Hogwarts she had learned that Draco Malfoy didn't know the meaning of No.  Draco had been bragging about how he could have any girl in the school and was known for steeling kisses when he was clearly not welcome. He thought he was the hottest thing since '_sliced bread_' she laughed at that earning another dirty look from the Librarian.  '_I'm beginning to sound like mum_.' She mused, and then saddened.

Her analysis of Draco and the impotence potion was forgotten, when an older girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes made her way to her table.  Looking up so she would be able to read the older girls lips she waited for her to speak.

" Um. Hi I was sitting her earlier and I think a dropped a scroll did you happen to see it?"  Hermione was nervous, what if someone read the scroll, they would know that she planned to raid Snape's storeroom. Not a good thing at all.

Dawn took in the apprehension on the other girls face and thought of taking pity on her but, she was a Slytherin after all. 

" Oh, you wouldn't happen to mean the one that details the ingredients for a male importance potion?  At that Hermione's face fell and she looked immensely nervous at the younger girl.  

" I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" The brown haired girl quickly lied.

" I'm sure that you do! Who are you going to use it on?"  Her voice was filled with curiosity.

Hermione regarded the young dark haired girl that sat in front of her. Realization dawned upon her when she recalled that the dark haired girl before her was the first year Slytherin that Malfoy and Parkinson were always calling a Mudblood. She remembered hearing that Pansy's little sister was in trouble for turning her quill into a snake.  It was all the first year Gryffindor's were talking about at lunch yesterday.  She felt compassion for the other girl having been on the receiving end of intense hatred for being Mudblood's before; but would that connection be enough?  

Dawn could tell that the other girl was trying to decided weather to tell her anything, and she decided that she didn't wanted to exacerbate the other girl.  Quietly Dawn handed the brown haired girl the rolled up scroll, watching as relief flooded across her pretty face. 

" I won't tell anyone." She said softly.

Pulling out a chair Hermione sat down and made a hasty decision to trust the young Slytherin, after all she could have kept the scroll or told on her.  She swept back some of her unruly curl chocolate brown hair and gave a genuine warm smile.

" My name is Hermione, and thank you!"

" Your welcome, my name is Dawn" her said with a small smile of her own. It was the first time that someone besides a teacher had spoken so nicely to her.

" How did you know what the potion was for?" Hermione just had to ask.  It wasn't a common potion and nowhere on the paper had she listed what it was for.

" I cross referenced the ingredients in the index of this potion book." She pointed to the book before her.

" Really! That was bloody brilliant!" She exclaimed. Hermione was surprised that a first year had thought of that. " Well if you can promise to keep a secret I will tell you who we are going to use this potion on."

Blushing brightly at the complement she said solemnly, " Cross my heart, hope to die stick a thousand needles in my eye." 

Hermione chuckled at the muggle saying. Making sure that the young girl didn't think she was mocking her by her giggle, she held out her pinky finger for the infamous pinky swear.  Pinky's entwined they shook on the promise. 

"  Well, I'm sure you know all about Draco Malfoy." She watched as Dawn nodded yes with look of glee across her face. " He's decided that he can manhandle any girl he pleases.  Two days ago he was being a total prat towards my friend Ginny, if you get my meaning.  So I decided to do woman kind a favor." Hermione finished and regarded the young Slytherin gauging her reaction.

A look of pure bliss adorned her face and she was very, very pleased that someone had decided to knock his Highness King Malfoy down a peg or two.  She wanted to offer her assistance to ending the reign of Malfoy, Slytherin style.

"  Count me in Hermione, I want to contribute to the campaign for woman kind. Draco's a complete ass." She stated, her blue eyes serious.

Hermione grinned even wider, " Let me talk to Ron and Harry, my friends and we will let you know what you can do to help us. "

" Ok, but we probably should only see each other in the Library so they don't get suspicious," Her mind already plotting ahead.

" Yes, it would be to suspicious if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were seen palling around, huh?"  Hermione didn't want to say, seeing the schools to most talked about Mudblood's together.

The older girl stood up and pushed in the wooden chair. " I have to go, I told my friends that I would be right back.  I'm glad to have met you. I'll send you a note soon, ok? " 

Nodding yes, she continued to smile as she watched Hermione walk away.  It had been along time since she had a friend.  But rapidly that smile turned into a sever frown, when she remembered why she didn't have any friends.   Self-pity threatened to over take her, but with an angry shove she forced it down back into the recesses of her mind, and packed her stuff to go to lunch.


	14. Thanks again

  Sorry that it took me so long to update.  I just Graduated from College and was in the process of moving and applying to grad school.

So here is another installment, and I will be updating more frequently.

  Thanks again the Midnight Rider


	15. Meeting the Dream Team

            Racing towards the library, note clutched in her sweaty pale hand, Dawn was nervous and excited about meet Hermione again.  She had been sitting at the Slytherin table listlessly during supper, poking and prodding her food artistically rearranging her dinner; when a tiny almost pigmy tawny, brown, extremely, hyperactive owl swooped low an unceremoniously dropped an envelope in her lap. Circling several times in a state of extreme frenzy hopping around in the air like a strange bunny, it flew off towards the owlery.  

            Grabbing the envelope she opened the letter cautiously as other Slytherins around her were more then eager to glimpse at the contents of her mystery letter.

            Tiny neatly composed script adorned the slightly yellowed parchment.  The message was direct and concise exactly Dawn's impression of the older girl who penned it

            "_Meet me in the Library after dinner for a study session._

_            -H"_

            " Who would be sending '_you_' a letter?" Patricia asked with a large helping of scorn and disbelief.

            Dawn was so engrossed with the letter lying in her lap, away from prying eyes; she missed the inquirer by her less than favorite housemate.

            " What, your now so '_high' _and '_mighty'_ because Snape stood up for you that you feel that you can forget your place and ignore me '_Mudblood'_!"  She snapped viciously while her face twisted in self-righteous anger, when she was furthered ignored by the dark-haired girl sitting across from her.

            From the teacher's table Snape had been watching the interaction between the two girls with growing concern.  '_Not that anyone other than Dumbledore would have been able to discern this_.'  His attention had first been drawn when he spotted Weasley's owl headed for the Slytherin table, fully expecting the tiny creature to unburden its load with Malfoy, as part of another scheme by '_Potter and his Dream Team_,' he was surprised to say in the least when the wretched creature dropped the letter in Miss. Jewell's lap. 

            Keeping his focus on the two girls, He wondered what could Weasley, possible want with Miss. Jewell, or any other member of the '_Dream Team'_ for that matter. He mentally sneered with great annoyance at the mere thought of Potter and his cronies.  

Severus steered his attention back to his own house, as he read the lips of the stupid chit Miss. Parkinson, who demand to know who would send the other girl a letter.   Snape watched with curiosity and suspicion as Miss. Jewell completely ignored her classmate.  

 As of late Professor Snape had begun to dwell more on the girl then he did any other student.  It pained him to admit that he cared, for so long he had believed himself to be void of such sentimentality.  There was something about her that seemed familiar, it nagged at his senses tantalizing them but eluding his grasp.

Seeing that Miss Parkinson was becoming more brazen in her verbal assault, he debated weather to involve himself.  It was a difficult balance that he had to maintain to keep some semblance of order in Slytherin, yet he couldn't forget last week's events.  But at the very moment young Malfoy's actions decided for him.

Malfoy had been watching with interest when Pansy's little sister had started to interrogate the _'Mudblood'_, for he to wondered at whom would send the girl a letter when she never received mail, and the owl who delivered it, look suspiciously like the one owned by '_Weasley_'.

" What's this '_Jewell_" his voice haughty, " Forgetting your place?" He stood behind her his pale eyes glittering with malice.

Were as Dawn had been transfixed with her letter enough to miss Patricia's inquisition, she could not miss the cold presence that hovered behind her.  Clutching her letter tightly she turned to look up at the twisted face of Malfoy.   Grimacing at her stupidity, she knew not how to get out of this one, obviously he has asked her something and he was impatiently expecting an answer. 

" Leave her alone, Draco!" piped up the small redhead girl that sat next to Patricia.

" I'd watch who you choose to stick up for '_Silverborn_', you might not like the '_consequences_'!" Malfoy said with distain, trying his best to imitate his father's smirk.

" Is there a Problem here?" A slick silky voice drawled out.

Malfoy jumped at the sound of Snape so close behind him, while Dawn and Amy looked relived at his timely rescue.

" No Professor," Dawn rambled out, trying to placate everyone.

" Malfoy?" he raised one finely chiseled eyebrow.

Trying his best to look innocent he replied," I was just concerned about Miss. Jewell, I thought the owl belonged to Weasley." His voice all sugar and sweetness.

Snape 'humffed', inelegantly at the young boy's obvious lie but chose to let it slide, seeing as coming down to hard on young Malfoy would raise suspicions with his fellow Death Eaters.

" It's good to see that you have your housemates '_best'_ interests at heart."  His tone was dry, " Five points to Slytherin, return to your seats." 

Know one wanting to invoke Snape's wrath did as they were told promptly seeing that his mouth was sharp and severe while his arms were crossed dangerously across his chest.

All eyes were one Snape as he silently glided back towards the head table, but his aura of power and dominance did not diminish as he receded from their table.

Entering the Library Dawn saw Hermione waving her towards the back were prying eyes would have difficultly invading.  Reaching Hermione's side she was ushered forward before two boys' that sat hunched over a magazine whispering excitingly.

Reading their lips she was able to discern that they boy's were engaged in a heated discussion over a Quidditch magazine.

" Harry, Ron, I want you to meet Dawn." Hermione whispered.

The first boy, who Dawn knew was Harry Potter, from the endless pointing by her fellow year mates, held out his hand and gave her a warm smile.

" Hello, I'm Harry." His lopsided grin accentuating his vivid green eyes. " But you probably already knew that." He joked as she shook his hand.

" I'm Ron, by the way." The tall redhead boy said, also holding out his hand. " I'm sorry about the commotion Pig caused you."  

" Pig?" she must have read his lips wrong.

" My owl his name is Pigwidgen, but we call him Pig for short." He offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dawn returned his shrug and smiled at the trio. " It wasn't to bad." 

" I thought Snape was going to '_skin'_ you the way he came stalking over there like a '_big over grown bat'_." Ron went on.

" I think he was more upset about the attention were drawing then at us in general." Dawn offered in way of explanation. 

" If '_I'_ can draw your attention back to the subject at hand?" Asked Hermione as she sat down.  Focusing on her the three feel silent.

" I managed to buy the last ingredient needed during our Hogsmead trip. So if I begin to brew the potion it should be ready in one weeks time."  Her tone akin to a general discussing his battle plans, " All we need to do is find away to get Malfoy to drink the potion."

" How did you get the other ingredients?  They were in Professor Snape's private store?"  Curiosity over coming her.

Ron and Harry looked at one another unsure if they should answer this question.  Looking to Hermione the three seamed to communicate with out speaking.  Nodding to Harry, Hermione took the plunge.

" Let's just say, that we barrowed a few things from Professor Snape."  

" Really I think the less you know the better," Ron spoke up, " that way if something happens you won't be lying when you say you don't know."  He grinned. 

She was slightly put off that they wouldn't tell her how they broke into Snape's private stores, but Ron's friendly open smile was enough to placate her.

" So any Idea's?" prompted Hermione.

" I thought you were the brains of this operation?" kidded Harry.

" And all this time I thought you possessed a brain as well _Harold James Potter."_

Smiling at the friendly banter between the two friends Dawn laughed whole-heartedly for the first time in a long while.  

" How about Dawn gives us the password and we shove the potion down ferret boy's throat while he's asleep." Ron's eyes light up.

" Ron!" Hermione said exasperated, " You know that would never work."

" I know." He admitted reproachfully, " but it would have been fun." He sighed. 

The four sat down to think, of how to get Draco to drink the potion.  He would have to drink it within thirty-six hours of brewing it or the potion would loose all potency, becoming useless.

" We could ask Dobby to put it in Malfoy's drink?" Suggested Harry.

" No, that could get Dobby into trouble, " remarked Hermione, " beside I think that would be asking him to break house elf rules."

" Your probably right." He conceded.

" It's getting late." Ron piped up, " If we don't leave soon, we could be out after curfew."

Looking very introspective Dawn decided she knew how she could help out. " When the potion is brewed give it to me and I will find away to put it in Malfoy's drink."

" Are you sure?' Asked Harry.

" It's the only way.  If one of you tries it you could get expelled, plus they might suspect you anyway, so the less you are around Malfoy the more of an alibi you will have."

" Spoken like a true Slytherin." Ron declared.

Sharing a knowing look the 'Dream Team' contemplated the offer.  While all three of them wanted to get back at Malfoy, they were worried about causing further trouble for the young Slytherin.  But on the other hand she did have a better chance at succeeding.

" Well meet again before the potion is finished which should be on Saturday morning.  If we haven't found away to administer the potion to him by then we will try it you way." Hermione offered. 

Nodding her head in agreement the four split up to retire to their respective common rooms for the night. Unknowingly watched by a pair of ghostly eyes.


	16. Unexpected Allies

            _Vast mists of darkness surrounded her like the devils shroud, Icy gusts whipped by her, lighting a frenzy of terror within her soul.  Her senses snatched, all she could do was lie still hoping to be over looked in the murky darkness._

_            Small tremors turned more intense as she could feel him coming closer._  '**_He would find her and then it would be all over, he would kill her she knew it!'  _**

_            She needed to run to hide but she was cemented fast to her bed, she couldn't escape.  A large meaty hand grasped her by the hair, yanking her up.  The surge of motion caused her body to flood with life, her arms and legs flayed out trying to flee her attacker.  _

_            Suddenly, her room was illuminated with a painfully bright light; Dawn blinked trying to clear the spots that formed behind her eyes.  The face of her stepfather came into focus as she simultaneously identified the stench of cheap whisky._

_            He brought his face close as he screamed obscenities, accused her of the murder of her mother, and commented on the unsavory genetic material that had made her._

_            **" Your nothing but a 'whore', do you hear me a whore!"** he chanted, deranged with rage, slamming her against the wall._

_            **" Oh that's right little 'babykins' can't hear 'daddy Stan' now can she?" **He taunted in a sickly singsong voice._

_            Her only response was to struggle harder; any conversation was lost on her.  Terror preceded everything else and right now all her effort was on trying to free herself from his grasp, not reading his lips._

_            **" You know what Daddy has to do to naughty girls don't you?"** Stan smiled foully, **" Daddy's got to punish them!"** His face was pressed close as he leaned his bulk against her, pinning her in place, as he nipped and bite her neck.  All the while laughing as she screamed._

            " Dawn, Dawn wake up, wake up!" Amy Silverborn urged as she approached the screaming girls bed.

            " Shut up already!" shouted another girl behind drawn curtains.

            Pulling back the curtains Amy cringed at the look of fright that played across the sleeping girls face. Calling out again she attempted to wake her up.

            " Dawn, its ok wake up!" her voice was low and soothing, unaware that the other girl was deaf. 

 Amy's father suffered from horrifying, debilitating nightmares about his involvement with the Death Eaters.  When Lord Voldmorts retuned to power the nightmares increased to where she and her brother would often find their father curled in various locations weeping at the atrocities he had once committed. During those times Mother told them it was best to gently call him awake rather then causing further harm by startling him awake. But it seemed that Patricia had other thoughts on how to end the noise that had interrupted her precious '_beauty sleep'_.

Waving her eleven and half inch walnut wand she conjured a large bucket of ice water that promptly dumped it's contents on the sleeping girl before Amy had a chance to stop her.

Bolting strait up in bed Dawn hugged her knees slivering from the frigid temperature of the water and the fear that was stampeding through her veins.  Her eyes were clenched shut and she rocked slightly in her shocked induced state.

" **What the Hell did you do that for**?" Amy shouted at the blonde her own wand drawn.

" **What did you think I did it for _'Silverborn'_.  She was ruining my sleep**." She screamed back. 

" **What's going on in here**?" Demanded Sara Delling the Slytherin fifth year Prefect.  

" The '_Mudblood_' was having a nightmare, I just woke her up." Patricia commented haughtily as she plopped down on her bed once more.

" Woke her **UP**!" the redhead yelled after she finished wrapping a blanket around the soaked girl. 

" Settle down you two!" Growled Sara clad only in green boxers and a baby tee. " And you better not let '_Professor Snape'_ hear you say that Parkinson."

The other five girls that shared the room were propped up in bed or standing idly around watching the what promised to be a good fight if the Prefect would leave.

" All of you back to bed, and I mean it if I hear one more peep out of you I'm going straight to Snape is that '_Clear'_!" Sara threatened. A chorus of '_yes_' was mumbled as the girls clamored into bed under the intense scrutiny of a highly irate Sara Delling.

Amy was torn between obeying Sara and staying with Dawn who was obviously very frighten and disturbed over her nightmare. Throwing a pleading look to Sara she tried to communicate her worries to the older girl in a very un-Slytherin like manner.

" And don't think because I'm not here I can't hear you!" She brandished her wand and muttered an observation spell under her breath.  " I mean it one peep, and I will know.  So if you don't want to explain this to Professor Snape than I suggest that you all go back to sleep." Her gaze ended on Amy, before Sara took leave for her own room.

Amy lay in her own bed looking mournfully over at Dawn who sat wrapped her green duvet, wet ebony hair plastered to her overly white face. 

 Amy purposely had left part of the curtain open so she could keep an eye on the other girl.   Still seething over Patricia's display of immaturity she used a silencing spell while Sara was talking so if Dawn did scream again she would avoid trouble from the prefect and the nasty little blonde.

Yawning quietly, she blinked several times willing herself to stay awake.  Monitoring Dawn had left her with mounting worry, she hadn't moved in over twenty minutes and when she had opened her eyes they were filled with such a haunting expression that Amy had almost gasped. 

 She knew that look far to well, it was the one her father wore every time he awoke from his nightmares.  The expression tore at her heart and Amy wondered weather she could sneak the dark haired girl to the infirmary.

Sliding soundlessly from her four-poster bed Amy surveyed the room, noting all curtains were drawn shielding her from sight.  Knowing that she could sneak from the room ghostlike, Amy pondered on how she would move Dawn in her zombie like state without the aid of magic. 

Thinking hard she remembered that the Bloody Barron could often be found floating in and out of the common room at night and she had seen him talking to Dawn in the library before.  Approaching the menacing ghost would mean she would have to face her fear of ghosts, but she knew that if anyone could sneak Dawn from the dormitory it would be him.  

Blue eyes wide, breathing accelerated to a humming bird pace she glide wraith like across the dormitory towards the large wooden door.  Opening it with silent ease she quickly headed down the stairs to the common room.

Tall green candles light upon her entrance, but to her dismay the Barron was nowhere to be seen.  Creeping farther into the massive room she searched every crevice to be sure, slumping down in the nearest chair in defeat several tears worked their way from her bright cerulean blue eyes down her round rosy face.  

" I've failed." She whispered desolately into her hands.

The Barron had been alerted by screaming children and perturbed paintings that Peeves was up to no good.  He had made his way to the scene of the crime in time to witness a, very angry Professor Sprout hexing Peeves so he could never enter any of the schools dormitory again.  

He smirked evilly at the dismayed expression on the mischievous banished poltergeist's face, and mentally thanked the normally softhearted professor for making his job a bit easier. 

" _Peeves_!" His voice was low and raspy, and he willed his presence to become dark and murderous, in order to keep the pesky poltergeist inline.

" Sorry your warship Barron Sir, '_Peeves'_ will be good, yes '_Peeves'_ will be a good ghost, Barron Sir," He stuttered trying to work his way out of anymore punishment.  

After all Professor Sprout had disbanded him from setting foot in any of the students dormitories, ending his favorite form of pranking and he didn't want to loose anymore opportunities to cause mayhem. 

Wilting under the menacing glare of the Bloody Barron Peeves started to babble incoherently, about how sorry he was to be playing tricks in the Hufflepuff dormitory; When Daniel Hawking, a young man whom normally resided in a painting in the Slytherin common room, made a mad dash through several paintings catching the Barron's eye.

" Barron Sir!" The young man called out to him while trying to catch his breath.

The Barron just nodded still full of annoyance at Peeves display.

" I think you're needed in the Common room, a young snake is upset and looking for you."  Daniel huffed out. Immediately he thought of Snakelet, and vanished in a hurry leaving behind one very relived poltergeist. 

Reemerging to a semi-solid form he floated over to where he could hear the sound of crying.  With a flood of relief he knew from the sobbing that it wasn't Snakelet and hoped that she was for once sleeping soundly.

Looking over the emerald green chair he was greeted by a mop of flame red hair.  Taking in the small form of the young lady, and the red hair he was able to summarize that this must be little Silverborn.

" Ah..  My little silver snake, why do you cry?" he asked gently, having been fore warned by Albus about her fear of specters. 

Gasping sharply at the tall pale figure standing beside her chair, Amy fought her instinct to run and hide in her bed. Instead she forced herself to think of Dawn sitting practically comatose upstairs. 

" I…. Umm…I need your help Sir!" she squeaked out at the gold clad Barron.

Moving to sit across from her he changed his aura to radiate a calming presence in an attempt to put young Silverborn at ease.  Her heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst.

" How can I help you little silver snake?"  The Barron asked curious that one so afraid of ghosts would seek one out to help her.

" Dawn she needs help.  But I can't sneak her out of the room." she gestured wildly towards the Dormitory's

" What's wrong? Why didn't you wake a Prefect?" He asked soothingly.

Looking down at her hands ready to cry again her voice was husky with emotion. " She had a bad '_nightmare'_. Dawn was screaming and I couldn't wake her, " the tears started to flow again," Parkinson dumped water on her and scared her even more."

" And the Prefect?" he prompted softly.

" The Prefect, she, she told us to go back to sleep and put a monitoring charm on the room." 

Kneeling down in front of the distraught girl he tenderly reached up and brushed away her tears.  " It's ok Amy.  I will help Dawn _alright_?" smiling at the relief flooding across her juvenal face. 

" I'm going to pick you up and take you back to bed and check on Dawn is that ok?"

Waiting for her nod, he picked her up and held her gently to his chest while softly chanting a sleep charm.  The last coherent thought Amy Silverborn had that night was the Bloody Barron wasn't as scary as she imagined.

****__


	17. Tragedy of the Heart

            Hastily pulling the green and silver duvet over the petite Amy Silverborn, he slides rapidly over to the hunched shaking form of Dawn.

            Reaching towards the bent shivering girl, he intended to brush back some of the plastered dark hair that clung greedily to wan her face, but pulled his hand back sharply as Dawn flinched and cried out.

            " Snakelet, my child, everything is _ok_ I would never harm you!"  His deep voice soft and compassionate.

            His heart ached for the charges of Slytherin house, for they were often the abused and battered.  It was a malevolent cycle that was passed from parent to child, and unfortunately he knew that Dawn's nightmares dealt with this age long affliction.

            The Bloody Barron would admit well enough that through in life he had been a menacing murderous prick, but he had never harmed a child. 

  It was situations like this that made him long for liberation from his ethereal servitude.  Oh how he would love to hunt down each and every one of those '_senseless prats'_ and teach them a lesson.  He truly thought it was a far better penitence for his past deeds then standing watch over the castle he had died in.

" Dawn, child I'm going to lift you from your bed, alright Snakelet?"  He cooed soothingly while covertly moving closer.

Watching as her body language relaxed ever so slightly, he moved in. Sitting on the bed beside her the Barron bushed back the seamy damp hair and smiled softly for her benefit.

Blinking through weighted eyes Dawn sensed the presence of another dangerously close to her.  Beginning to feel the rushing tide of panic rise she fought the urge to cry out.  Crying would only make him hit her harder, it was better to lie quite in the darkness and take the beating.  

Waiting, and waiting for the blow to land she was caught off guard when the expected hand brushed her face with feather light tenderness, brushing back offending hair.   Then again the hand returned rubbing gentle circles on the back of her clammy pale hand, relaying a sense of safety and security. 

Then a voice one she knew she ought to know spoke to her, telling her it was all right, she wouldn't be harmed.  The feeling of weightlessness stole over her as strong arms tenderly wrapped around her holding her close.

 " Mummy," she whispered as peace and tranquility washed over her and she submitted to sleeps embrace. 

" Sleep now Snakelet," he replied equally as soft, while a sense of sadness entered his heart.  

His chambers were ominous and frigid, complementing the swift flow of emotions that assaulted his entire being. He sat hunched over in a high backed leather chair.  His head was hung close to his bare chest, his lanky hair hiding obsidian eyes that threaten to spill with the sorrow that choked his heart.  

A small ebony frame was clutched for dear life above his heart, in an attempt to sooth his soul.   

" Ulna," he wrenched out with the most desperate maddening cry. " Why, why?" he screamed as the damn finally broke, knowing his question would never be answered in this life. 

Ashamed of how a memory could consume him every year he slowly stood up as the tears abated and walked to were he kept his private potion store.  

Wandless he disabled the locking charms that surrounded the cedar cabinet, which housed his most potent creations.  Pulling out a small vile of clear liquid, he pulled the stopper and held it aloof toasting the empty air.

" Here is to peace." The normally silky voice was flat and scratchy, as he tossed his head back to drain the vile of its contents.

"My boy, the problem will still remain no matter how long you sleep."  The voice was wizened and filled with abundance of compassion. 

Whirling about to face the Headmaster, Severus glared with a certain amount of anger and fear. 

  Albus just returned his gaze with a sad smile, his bright eyes twinkled with unconditional love and Snape found himself unable to maintain eye contact.  He felt most unworthy of the Headmasters fatherly love, after all he was Hogwarts dreaded potion master, ex-Death Eater, and over all greasy git right? 

" What do you know old man," He snarled out, going into self-preservation mode.

" Severus, my child we were all sadden by her death, but hiding from the pain has not and will not help.  _You need to grieve to let it go._  Only then will the pain begin to dissipate."

Stepping closer to the grieving potions master Albus reached over and plucked the vile of " _the drought of the living dead_," from his hand pocketing it in a massive pocket of his purple robe.

" Let it go Severus, I won't allow you to hide any longer."  His demeanor deadly serious, as he gauged the younger mans reaction.

" How dare you regulate my action '_Albus'_, I'm not one of your wayward children." He spat venomously, while he waved his arms in barley-concealed rage.

" Then I guess you will have to stop behaving as such." He sighed exasperated, " You are as dear as one of my own Severus." Albus said softly.

Turning away from Dumbledore Severus bent his head in defeat, " She was my sister!" he cried, " My sweet sister, my twin, my light."  Sinking down the dungeon floor wailing with sixteen years of pent up sorrow.

Kneeling down beside the broken man, Albus held him tight and allowed him to release the emotions that for so long have poisoned his soul.


	18. A Sister Sacrifice

            __

Gliding through the dimly light hallway spotted with paintings in various degree of attentiveness he became worried as Dawn's sleep became aggravated by restlessness and her frail body seamed to weaken further.

 Portraits turned as he silently strode past openhandedly revealing their curiosity to the peculiar sight of the feared Barron carrying as small child down the hall at such a late hour.

Reaching the large oak doors that lead to the infirmary the Bloody Barron sighed with annoyance, as he '_actually_' had to stop and open the '_damn_' door before him rather than dissipate through them as customary.  

Moving over to a starch linen bed he gently lowered her upon the snowy white blankets, and called forth another from the linen closet with a wave of his massive pearly hand.  Shaking out the summoned blanket he tucked it around her petite frame.

Soft chiming brought Madame Pomfrey back to awareness.  She had been sleeping soundly in her large soft bed when she felt the familiar tug of magic that alerted her when her presence was required down the hall.  

Grabbing her pale lavender robe as she jumped out of bed she hastily flung it on while treading across the frigid stone floor of her chambers. 

 Opening the heavy oak door she trotted down the hall to the infirmary all the while muttering about the inconvenience of misplaced slippers. 

 Throwing open the large wooden doors of the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, " What's going on here, " as she spotted the Bloody Barron seated at the edge of a now occupied bed.

" This child needs your help '_Woman_'!" The Barron snarled at her never having had patience with the magical matron.

" You needn't take that tone of voice with me you deceased pain in the ass!" she snapped right back at him. " Now move at of the way and allow me to examine the child or would you like to trade barbs all night?"

Allowing his corporal form to dissipate in order to conserve energy he floated over to the end of the bed physically showing the sharp tongue matron that he conceded. 

Sighing sympathetically as she recognized the small mahogany haired child, Pomfrey pulled her rosewood wand from her robes pocket.  Chanting softly she cast several diagnostic charms.

" How did you come to bring Miss. Jewell here?" she asked to silent specter.

" Another student sought me out, and asked me to intervene after a prefect refused to behave in the appropriate manner." He sighed fully exasperated with the Prefect's lack of decorum. 

Beckoning for the Barron to elaborate she started to measure out potions that would help settle the child's nerves and put her into a deep sleep.

" There was an altercation in the first year girls dormitory.   That resulted in Miss. Parkinson dumping water on Miss. Jewell.  A female Prefect investigated and sent the girls to back to bed rather than seeing to the needs of Miss Jewell."

"And why wasn't Severus notified" she demanded outraged by Patricia's behavior while she preformed a cleaning and drying charm.

" It's the fourteenth." He stated with reverence.

The ghastly phantoms words sunk in with shocking speed. " Oh dear the poor lad," she said solemnly her head bowed.

Back peddling away from the warmth that had enveloped him with great horror Severus was extremely abashed to have shown such weakness.

Undaunted by the troubled soul that stood before him, Dumbledore arose with unbelievable grace and brushed an errant tear from the dismally haunted face of Severus Snape.  Reaching out he guide the struggling man to the seating room before the hearth.

Sitting down next to the distraught man Albus conjured fire forth to warm the oppressively damp dungeon air, while simultaneously summoning a quilt from his private rooms. Unfolding the bright colored quilt the older man wrapped it around the younger with quite care.

" Why?" the seemingly simple question was asked with great magnitude.

" As hard as it is admit to yourself you know why, Severus." Dumbledore replied his voice tender and wise.

Staring down at the ebony frame in his long graceful hands Severus relaxed slightly in the comfort of the old quilt.  Like everything Dumbledore owned the quilt smelt of muggle sweets and exuded calming warmth.

"May I see?" Albus asked while reaching out towards the small frame.  Wordlessly Snape handed over the frame for Dumbledore's inspection.

Looking down at the two marry figures in the photo who waved and winked at the aged Wizard, he gave a whist full smile at the vision of a much younger, innocent Severus and his twin Ulna.  

" Merman took that photo a week before we left for Hogwarts." His voice rasped out, " It's the only photo left, Merman destroyed them all after Ulna died."  

Taking a last look at the immortalized twins he handed the photo back to Snape, he asked the question that Severus so desperately needed to answer in order to begin healing. " What really happened sixteen years ago Severus?"

Emotionally broken and uncharacteristically open the Potion Master felt compelled to tell the one man who had been a father to him the whole truth.

  Fiddling with the ends of the quilt wrapped around his lithely frame, he mental composed the words that would tell his tale while delving deep into his sub-conscious, trying to hide from the gut wrenching pain those words would cause him. 

" You of course remember the night I threw myself to your mercy?" his voice shaky, but slowly regaining his silky tone of indifference.

Nodding his answer the elder man conjured a purple tea set and began to pour them each a cup. _Laced with a large dose of calming serum._

" I came to you that night because I had lost everything I ever held dear." He croaked out.  

" _No fathers please don't go through with this, I beg you don't bind my fate to this madness."  A young girl with long ebony locks cried out, as she sank to the floor of her bedroom. Tears forced themselves from her rich coal colored eyes._

_Andrew Snape loomed above her filled with unbelievable rage.  His hands shook as he looked at his useless offspring._

_" YOU STUPID CHIT!" he bellowed, " I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY DO YOU UNDERSTAND."  Lowering his voice to a deadly snarl he crouched before her allowing his blue eyes to bore into her._

_" YOU will meet the Dark Lord and offer your allegiance YOU will do as he say's and YOU will marry whom ever he chooses."_

_Grasping her by the shoulders he lifted her from the plush sapphire carpet and shook her roughly before pushing non-to gently to the floor once more, before taking his leave._

_After she buried her face in her hands and cried with all the sorrow and rage that had been slowly building since Severus had been initiated four summers ago.  _

_The door to her bedroom creaked open slightly as Severus slipped silently and wrapped his lanky arms around his sister._

_" It will be ok Ulna," he whispered softly while brushing back damp stands of hair that clung to her face. "Once the Dark Lord meets you, I'm know that he will value your intelligence unlike father and perhaps you could join me in my research."_

_Pushing up to glare at her brother she shot back, " sure he will value me Severus.  The same way he values you as a pawn to be used and discarded.  Don't fool your self brother I would rather die then join his highness Lord Voldemort!" _

_Taken back by the sheer momentum of her anger Severus was shocked. " Ulna we have always been together, shared our secrets, I need you!" he pleaded his voice silky soft._

_Placing a delicate hand on her brother's cheek her heart broke to have to desert him.  " Severus, it is the past that you speak of, the day's before Voldemort branded you with his evil mark. I'm sorry brother, but I will have no part in this foul plot."_

_Backing away from his twin, Severus was confused angry and hurt.  Allowing his rage to bubble to the surface he snapped at her, " Father is right you are a stupid chit." And he stormed from the room before the impact of his words could be felt._

_That night the sky began to fill with dark sinister clouds that ceased the twinkling of even the brightest star.  We strode from the house preparing to dissipate to headquarters with Ulna flanked between us.  _

_Head held high she marched forward mindful to be strong for Merman who stood in the door way weeping in her sisters embrace, and for Severus.  She could sense his fear lurking beneath his cool demeanor.  _

_Arriving inside a somber entry hall Ulna shivered at the amounts of dark energy floating in the air.  Dutifully following her father who had donned his Death Eater garb, she marched behind him losing sight of Severus._

_Entering a massive dinning hall she saw one of the most intriguing and yet hideous sights of her life, at the head of the room sat Lord Voldemort. His elaborate robes spoke of wealth, his smile told of his charm and his eyes warned of his cruelness.  _

_" Snape Sr., " he hissed distastefully, " I see that you have brought your wayward offspring." His lips quirked slightly at the look of defiance affixed to Ulna's face._

_Pushing his daughter before the dark lord he growled lowly in her ear, " curtsy you stupid chit!"  _

_Never lowering her eyes she, swept into a graceful yet defiant curtsy. _

_" Your Lordship may I present my daughter Ulna Marie Snape," he meekly gave the introduction as he bowed down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's emerald robes._

_" Ulna, the Jewel of the sea, your name fits you well child." Surmised The Dark Lord with a low chuckle._

_Rising to his feet he strode up to Ulna, who was determined to show no fear, grasping her chin to examine her more closely, Ulna felt as if the very hand of death with its vast icy grip held her captive._

_" Umm.." he muttered softly, " You graduated top of your class at both Hogwarts and at Dragons Head University. Majored in Charms and potions did you not!"_

_" Yes, that is true." She spoke with out being able to stop herself._

_A wicked gleam light his savage serpentine eyes as Ulna became aware of his presence within her mind.    Gasping she mounted her defense, her brow began to show the dewy drops of sweat and her hands shook with the effort._

_Laughing at first at the girls' silly attempt to keep him from the secrets of her mind, he began to grow wary and then alarmed when she gained ground effectively slamming doors in his face and laughing wildly at his loss of control. _

_Engaged with her stunt her shoved her to the ground as Lucius held back Severus as he tried go to his sister's aid._

_Having seen enough of her mind to know that Ulna was just if not more intelligent than her brother, but she was more confidence then Severus and it was then he understood that nothing would sway her from her path._

_But that wasn't all that her mind had yield for him, he saw the fear of entrapment that a marriage of his choosing would bring to her. That was the key to breaking her spirit and gaining the cooperation of this fiery maiden._

_" Ahh.. My little gem you are a prize beyond measure, talented, pureblooded and beautiful, I think that any of my loyal Death Eaters would be honored to call you wife."  He smirked at the look of horror crossing her features.  _

_Beaming with pride Andrew puffed up his chest and bowed low to his Lord, " I give you my daughter, my Lord, to pledge her allegiance and to except the hand of your choosing." _

_Glaring with contempt at her fathers back she was nearly in tears.  She had wanted to believe Severus when he said she would be valued for her brain, but she had always known she would be a brood mare for this unholy cult._

_Glancing around the room at his Death Eaters who looked appreciatively up and down the shapely form of Ulna Snape, he motioned for Giles Taylor to come forth. Known for this cruelty and loyalty he knew that he could count on the older man to break her spirit._

_Kneeling before his lord he bowed his head and kissed the hem delighted in the honor he was being given.  The Snapes were one of the oldest wizarding families and not to mention that Severus' sister was going to be a pleasant challenge._

_" I accept this honor of wedding Ulna Snape my Lord." He groveled before him._

_" Then it is arranged Snape Sr., you and Taylor shall start making the plans for the joyous occasion. Until the wedding my gem." He smirked maliciously._

Forcing himself to leave the memories behind he wanted to get through the rest of the tale as quickly as possible. 

" Ulna didn't die in a potion accident, as father told everyone she poisoned herself rather then be used by Voldemort, and I helped murder my father." Severus told the thunderstruck Dumbledore. " I killed him for talking Ulna away from me."  His voice cracked as he waited with bated breath for the damnation that surely would be waiting for him.


	19. Secrets Revealed

            **Thank you everyone for your review's Sorry I haven't acknowledged you all enough.  I hope you are enjoying my story and will continue to give me helpful insight.**

**Cheers the Midnight Rider**

Peering up when the harsh words of damnation weren't uttered, Severus was caught off guard by the expression of compassion and understanding that flowed from the serene and loving face of Albus Dumbledore.

            " How can you look at me like that?" he asked angry and bewildered. " **I just told you that I killed my Father and you act as if I have just attained sainthood**."  Severus was beginning to rant gaining a semblance of his former distain.

            Aching to comfort the man he had always considered as a son, he also knew that Severus would only shun physical contact when he was in his "_mood_." wisely he stayed were he was sitting and allowed his gaze to bore into Severus' till his mutterings ceased and Albus gained his attention once more.

            " You said you helped to murder your father, you didn't kill him did you?" the quite voice was penetrating.

            " I killed him, I created and brewed the damned potion that was force feed to him." Umber coal eyes flashed angrily.

            Dumbledore just continued to sit across from the anguished potions master patiently waiting for the entire truth to be revealed, allowing Severus to be free from its tainted grasp. 

            Looking down at the pattern that flowed through the quilt Severus was waging an inner war.   This part of his past was always closely guarded, the pain, the self-loathing the loneliness had created the bitter angry man he was today. 

             " I created the potion, I watched as Voldemort tortured my father for his incompetence, I handed my lord the potion that would bring ultimate pain and suffering to my father before he shoved off this mortal coil.  So you can see Albus, _I killed my father_!"

            " You didn't kill your father, his fate was already decided once he joined Voldemort.  Voldemort not you murdered your father."  His gaze was stern as he attempted to drill the foreign concept into the young mans head.

            Snorting in disbelief Snape knew better then to contradict Dumbledore when he wore that particular expression.  He would never be rid of the guilt for taking part in his fathers murder and the unnecessary suicide of his beloved sister.

            " Does anyone else know the truth regarding your sisters death?" his soft voice catching the sensitive ears of the ebony haired man.

" Merman, she knew" he whispered sacredly, " Merman and I discovered her body."  The memory washed over him and he felt himself being carried away in an avalanche of emotions.

            _Walking beside Merman he listened stoically as she berated his father for the choices he had inflicted upon her children._

_            Sighing quietly he was beginning to agree with Merman and Ulna.  Everyday he spent within the fold he felt increasingly soiled.  But he dared not mentioned the stir his conscious was creating.  Doubts clung to him wantonly and he was unable to shake the feeling that he had made a terrible mistake four years ago._

_            Walking slowly up the last flight of stairs to his sisters room he felt scared for the fate that awaited Ulna, tonight she would be initiated and tomorrow she would wed Giles Taylor against her will._

_            Reaching her door Merman knocked gently before calling out, " Darling, its Merman."  Her dark eyes held a depth of sadness that he had glimpsed only once before; the day he joined his father at Voldemort's side._

_            Pushing back a few graying strands that escaped her ebony bun, Serena Snape sighed heavy and opened the mahogany door to her daughter's room._

_            Walking into the room she abruptly halted as she spotted the body of her child sprawled upon the sapphire carpet before her. _

_            Sinking to the ground she franticly searched for a pulse as Severus stood behind her staring blindly at the body of his sister.   _

_            Noticing the small vile near her limp hand Merman snatched it up in disbelief. Turning quickly to her son she saw tears forming in his inherited coal black eyes and a wail of extreme sorrow built from her inner core and shook the mansion to its foundations._

_            " No, my baby, NO!!!!" she cried out as Severus sank besides her clutching his mother in his embrace.  _

_He felt numb as he looked down upon the serine face of his beloved twin, as he tightly held his sobbing mother._

_ Her ebony locks were loose and flowed freely around her beautifully carved porcelain face.  Her dusty rose lips were parted slightly, and her dark lashes were closed in eternal sleep.  _

_The rest of the events blurred together as the household was alerted to the death of Ulna Marie Snape.  Severus Aunt had lead the charge up the stairs when she heard her sister's grief stricken cries and had taking charge of the situation._

_Sitting on the floor alone beside her body after his mother had been lead away in hysterics, he took her cold hand in his warmed one and rubbed his thumb slowly over the palm of her pale hand, so much like his own._

_" Ulna," his silken voice was strangled. " Don't leave me, I was wrong I need you."  _

_His lament was abruptly interrupted as Andrew Snape burst onto the scene filled with a venomous rage that pretreated every fiber._

_" **She's dead the stupid Chit killed herself!**" he screamed in rage upon seeing the evidence himself._

_A wrath so unfathomable slowly rose through his being like the blood that flowed through his veins.  He silently and gracefully rose to his full height and allowed the immense hatred and anger he felt spill forth. _

_" **She's dead because of you!" he shouted, " You killed Ulna, You killed my sister and you will pay."   **His silken voice had dropped to a deadly whisper._

_His hands out stretched as he gathered power; Severus flung his father back out the door and into the wall behind it rendering him unconscious, as he dissipated to Voldemort's strong hold._

_That same night Severus returned to his family estate filled with a bitter victory, His father had paid, His potion had slowly, and painfully poisoned his father, ending his miserable existence on this planet._

_Walking through the foyer he almost expected to see Ulna running from the parlor to inspect for herself that he had indeed come from Voldemort's grasp unscathed, as she had a thousand times before.  But she didn't burst from the parlor, "and she never will," an evil little voice reminded him._

_At the sound of someone beginning to descend the great staircase he fought a valiant struggle to squash the rising emotion within him; His icy mask of indifference slide firmly into place before he raised his gaze to the staircase before him._

_Diana Giovanni, his Aunt came down the darkened staircase the only visible light was from the candelabra held high in her left hand. _

_" Severus, darling," in the similar Greek accentuated English as his Merman. " Are you hurt?"_

_Shaking his head bitterly, he began to walk past his Aunt and up the stairs but the weight of her hand on his arm stopped him stronger then any spell.  
            " I know your heart is bleeding inside, Sevi, the way your Merman's bleeds even now, the way mine bleeds for you."  And with that she handed him a thick envelope and squeezed his arm before continuing her walk through the foyer._

_Watching her until she was no longer visible Severus looked down at the envelope with mild curiosity.  Taking the steps two at a time he walked down the long dark corridor to his bedchamber.  Flinging the door open with an angrily gesture he stocked over to his ebony writing desk and flung himself wearily into the matching leather chair. _

_Candles having sprung to life at his arrival provided enough light that his throat constricted tightly when he caught sight of the elegant script that adorned the front.   Ripping it open immediately he unfolded the delicate velum slightly scented with cedar and pine._

_Dearest Brother,_

_I can't express the depth of sorrow I feel flowing through my being at the thought of leaving you alone in this bitter world, unable to guide you, to keep you safe from the darkness within you._

_I'm sorry to have abandoned you, but I couldn't join in any part of this unholy union, and I took the only option that would ensure my safety._

_This was never your fault Sev, do you hear that, I made this choice, not you, continue to live and make a difference. _

_We both have been keeping secrets from each other since about seventh year, haven't we.  Yours were related to Voldemort and mine were to the group of individuals who are resisting his satirical domination of the wizarding world._

_I know that you are beginning to feel the wrongness of it all, you are starting to see Voldemort for the madman he is.  _

_Severus, what is going to stop him from killing Merman, your friend Lilly, you!  You are a pawn in his plot; don't succumb to this awful fate._

_I implore you don't fallow in fathers footsteps, see what he became that is were you are heading, my brother._

_Go to Dumbledore Severus, I beg you he can help you free yourself from the murky water in which you are currently sinking._

_Take the medallion in the envelope and present it to him.  Albus was always like a father to the both of us you could trust him._

_Please Severus, set yourself free!_

_I will always watch over you until we meet again,_

_Love Ulna._

Waking up to the feel of an unfamiliar bed, Dawn peered through silted eyes to ascertain were she was.  It was to dark to make out her surroundings clearly but the air that filtered though the room was a dead give away.

"Ugh not the infirmary again," she thought to herself.  Pushing herself up on her elbows, she was startled when the Barron materialized before her.

" Oh yes Snakelet the infirmary." He mocked as he continued to solidify.  Opening his mouth to tease the girl further he was brushed aside as Madame Pomfrey burst on to the scene.

" Miss. Jewell, how are you feeling?" her face showing signs of worry.

Blinking at the low level of light as she tried to follow the inquire but could barley make out a word.  

Undisturbed by the lack of response Madame Pomfrey gave the young girl a sympathetic smile and light several of the hospitals lamps with a swoosh of her wand.   

Turning around she began to assemble different crystal vials she needed for a strengthening potion. 

"  Don't worry your going to be perfectly fine, in fact it's about three hours till breakfast."  She chatted amiably while she worked away.

Dawn sat fidgeting in bed her face tight with worry.  Her fingers were white as she clutched the blanket trying to release her nervousness.

Watching the interaction with eagle precision the Barron began to wonder why Dawn was so behaving so oddly.

" Did you want to eat Breakfast here or in the Great Hall?"  Pomfrey inquired with her back still turned.

When no reply was forth coming she asked again, " Do you want to eat her or the Great Hall."  Confused and slightly hurt that the child appeared to be ignoring her she turned around to check on the status of her patient.

The look of fear that was etched in her vivid blue eyes was unmistakable and Poppy was instantly at her side. " What's wrong child?" 

Staring at the schools nurse Dawn was really scared she could see by the look on her face that she was about to be discovered.

" Uhh.."  Was all she was able to utter.

Stepping in with unearthly grace the Bloody Barron knew he had to stop what was about to happen, or the child would be in an even greater state of emotion distress then she already was if his suspicions were correct.

" I believe Poppy," his voice sleek and refined," That Severus neglected to mention to you the reason that Miss Jewell sought to escape your hospitality last time."

" What are you getting at?" she snapped unkindly in return. 

Moving close to the gray haired witch he leaned close internally laughing as she flinched, and whispered discreetly into her ear what he hoped would secure Dawn's freedom so he could integrate the child in private.

" Her mother was in a terrible accident and died at a Muggle hospital with Dawn beside her, so as you can see the child is frighten by hospitals."  His voice lowered further and was sweet, " Shouldn't you release the child now she's awake to elevate her distress?"

Waiting expectantly he was pleased to note that she seam to be fighting a silent struggle.  Glancing several times at Dawn and back at the Barron, Poppy did have to admit that he did have a point.  The child was obviously terrified of being here wasn't her silence proof of that? 

" Well since it's almost breakfast why don't you take Miss. Jewell back to her dormitory and I will write Severus a note regarding the instance?"  

Giving Dawn one last sympathetic look she whisked off towards her office to compose the fore mentioned letter.

" Come on Snakelet, let's get back to the den."  He smiled slightly and helped the small girl from her bed.

Walking silently beside the quite specter Dawn fell deep into thought wondering whether the Barron or Madame Pomfrey had figured out she was deaf.  Her stomach felt like a vast pit of acid as it churned and frothed with her anxiety at possible being discovered.

Glimpsing back slightly he took in the forlorn expression, and the slight shuffling of bare feet on the cold stone floor, as they entered the Slytherin common room.

Ushering Dawn towards his favorite corner he was relived to note that all snakes appeared to be sleeping soundly still.  

Sitting down across from her he studied the fine features of Snakelet's face.  She would be a beautiful woman someday he could see the makings of a gentle lady in her.  It was most surprising that she was a Mudblood, for he would never have guessed it.  Her magic was strong and radiated a familiar aura.

" Snakelet," he started off lightly but determined to get to the point, " How long have you been deaf?"

Dawn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, " I don't know what you are talking about!" she whispered defiantly.  

" Snakelet?"  He asked slightly pained that she felt unable to trust him, but understanding that this was the curse of being Slytherin.

" Please, I don't know what you are talking about." She pleaded as the tears began to fall.

Leaving his chair he kneeled before the distraught and bewildered child. " Snakelet, Dawn, what are you afraid of?  You know that I would never harm you"

" **They'll send me away, I won't be able to learn magic, and I'll have to go back to my step-father**." She shouted as the dam broke; the fear, loathing, the stress of being discovered was released.

Scooping her up on to his lap he petted her hair and whispered comforting nonsense as the tears flowed hoping to help.

Brushing back a small strand of ebony hair that clung to his pallid skin, Dumbledore sighed as he finished tucking the younger man in his bed.

The twinkle was absent from his crystalline blue eyes, as he regarded his sleeping potion master.  The sorrow was thick as fog in the dungeon air, but Albus knew that sorrow just like fog could be blown away to reveal a beautiful sunny day and that was what he hoped would happen here.

Taking one last look at Severus, Albus headed out to the potion masters study to gather the lesson plan he would need to teach potions today.

" I hope you can forgive me my child," he whispered solemnly.  

Wiping her red puff eyes on her nightgown sleeve Dawn hesitantly peered up at the Bloody Barron through parted waves of ebony hair.

" What's going to happen, " she croaked, her voice strained from crying.

" I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you mean.  But you must tell Severus!" 

" I can't he send me _home_." 

" You need to tell Severus, what happens if one of the students finds out? Severus will protect you."

A look of doubt clung to her face as she struggled to rebuild the walls of her fortress. " He won't send me home?"

"No, I know that he will be just as impressed as I am, on how you have come so far.  How long have you been deaf?"

Staring at the hem of her night clothes before answering," I lost my hearing after an accident when I was six years old.  At first I could still hear a bit with hearing aids but my hearing began to worsen as I got older."

Lifting her chin so they could look each other in the eye, " I'm sorry he took something so precious away from you Snakelet, And I promise you that you will stay at Hogwarts."


	20. Clues to Malfoy's downfall

Sabrina, thank you very much for the encouragement!  I wasn't going to post this until I had more written but your plea has moved me. He.. he… he

_Kayli, I'm really happy that you are enjoying my story; I would also like to thank you for your support in motivating me to post.  I hope these will quench your thirst till Wednesday when I will try to post more._

_Shattered Destiney, Thank you and here is more._

_Piccolo'sVampirePrincess, thank you._

_Demon of Fear__, I'm afraid I can't answer your question about weather Dawn and Severus are related.  Thank you for your support and I'm glad you like the Bloody Barron, I always thought that the Hogwart's ghosts should be more connected with the children then in the books._

_Tesa1, thanks for the advice, I'll think about it_

TheSaphireEyedDragon Thank you, I'll try to hurry to the part were Snape finds out. 

_DarkChildNinaAnimeAngel, pixieprincess101 , The Dark Vella, Tania Nightqueen, Blade-Eclipse, LadySiri, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!_

            Arching his back slowly he began to emerge from the misty depths of his sub-conscious.  Rubbing a hand across his weary face he stiffened as he sensed the presence of another. 

 Keeping the pretence of a man still coming forth form his slumber he deftly reached under his pillow to grasp his wand, only to find it missing.

            " Its on the table beside you." The stern voice of Minerva McGonagall was filled with mild amusement.

            Sitting up sharply Severus was, embarrassed, slightly humiliated and most of all enraged, " '_What'_ in Bloody hell are you doing in '_here'._" He hissed.

            Taking his anger in stride Minerva sighed, " Albus asked me to check in on you during my free period.  So if you're annoyed by my presences take it up with Albus."

            " I'm not one of your silly cub's needing to be babysat!"  His eyes flashed dangerously as he threw back the blankets preparing to rise, but a bout of dizziness stole over him prompting him to sit sharply back down

            Wisely Minerva refrained from expressing her worry and chose a more familiar route." Your worse then a seven year old child throwing a tantrum."  Was the dry rebuttal.

            " _What_ has that old fool done with my classes, may I ask?" he drawled out in his most disgusted tone.

            " What he has done ever year _Severus_." Minerva replied slightly miffed.  

            Rubbing his face thoroughly as if to scrub the visage of sleep from his stony features, he felt the terrifying grip of a glacial freeze squeeze and contort his heart.  The Memories, the truth, were barely kept under the wrap of his façade; he drew upon all of his reserves to rebuild the fortress of his soul.

            " And prey tell what '_idiot'_ did he conjure '_this time'_?" he shot off with added venom," the Werewolf, pretty boy, or let me guess, '_you'_?"

            "Really, Severus, I understand that you are going through a tough spot and your quit annoyed by Albus' meddling, but do you have to talk so ill?" She sighed exasperated with the younger man's pessimism.  " Albus has been teaching your classes, this year." 

            " _Dear Lord_ I'm going to find my classroom covered in _sweets _and _useless potions_ to make those confounded sweets." He groused.

            " Actually Severus you will find your lesson plans have been thoroughly followed, and all my sweets stayed in my office my dear child." His blue eyes twinkled merrily over the rim of his half moon spectacles as he made his way to the large four-poster bed.

            Sitting down on the silky white blankets beside the silently steaming potions master he turned slightly to met McGonagall's gaze. " Minerva, dear thank you for coming but I believe that your free period is about to end." He spoke with his soft naturally unhurried grace.

            Elegantly rising from the tall leather winged back chair the stern older woman straitened her tartan green robes before placing a calming hand on Snapes shoulder and exiting his chambers.

            Pulling a small scroll from on of the many immense pockets, in his midnight blue robe he held it out to Severus, " It's from Madame Pomfrey, she asked me to give it to you immediately."

            The smell that clung to the parchment had given it away even before Albus had told him.  What could the '_silly'_ Matron want now; he had just restocked her potions supply little less then a week ago.

            " You won't know what she wants until you open it." Dumbledore remarked seemingly omnipotent.

            Shooting one of his trademark glares back at the older man with no result, he broke the wax seal and began to read the contents of the missive. 

            Professor Snape,

There was an altercation in the Slytherins first year girl's dormitory that resulted in one of your students needing to be brought to the infirmary.

The Bloody Barron escorted Dawn Jewell to the infirmary at approximately 1:30 am; she was in shock due to being soaked from head to toe complements of Miss. Parkinson.

She was released early this morning into the Barron's custody.  

We need to have a meeting as soon as possible.

The Head Master was alerted to the situation and will answer any further questions you might have until our meeting.

            Madame Pomfrey M.W.

Sighing with frustration Severus cursed quietly in several languages while crushing the scroll into a tiny wade.  '_That stupid chit_' he thought,' _has a bloody magnetism for making trouble_!'  

" That girl is going to be the death of me."  He griped.

" Miss. Jewell or Miss. Parkinson?"  Dumbledore asked benignly. 

" At this rate both," he grumbled." I'm worried about what will happen if this keeps happening Headmaster.  I can't punish Miss. Parkinson to harshly or it will look bad with my fellow Death Eaters."  

" That's why my dear boy Miss. Parkinson will be attending a conference with myself and Madame Pomfrey this evening regarding her behavior." Albus' eyes sparkled mischievously. 

Staring hard at the stone floor Dawn's heart hammered furiously in her chest while her stomach churned and flipped at the Barron's words. _He knew!  He knew _and he wanted her to stay.

Shyly looking up into his warm ghostly eyes she whispered ever so softly, " Thank You."

Leaning forward he planted a gentle kiss on her brow and replied, " Your Welcome."

            Allowing Dawn to rest her head against his pale golden shoulder he frowned deeply and struggled to restrain the urge to find this '_step-father_' and show him why people feared the Bloody Barron.

            Shoving aside his desire to maim and kill, as he looked down at her tear stained face, he began to think about how he could get Snakelet to alert Severus of her condition.

            " Snakelet, I need you to promise me that you will tell Severus, the whole truth." He demanded sensitively when she had looked up.

            " I can't……." her eyes starting to tear once more." I'm _scared_!"

            " I will not let him send you away, I promise, but if you don't tell him I will have to."

            " Why, I've gotten his far on my own why should I have to tell." She pleaded.

            " Child, I grant you, that you have gotten far, but what about what happened with Madame Pomfrey. How many other times have the other children come close to finding out?  I just want you to be safe," His tone sympathetic yet firm.

            " If you talk to Professor Snape I will tell you how you can get Malfoy to drink that Granger girls potion."  He drawled out changing tactics.

            " Really" she asked through sniffles and a few hiccups.  " Wait how did you find out about that?"

            " Ahh. Well you see my young friend I happened to have heard your conversation with the wonder trio." He drawled out arrogantly.

            "Oh" was all she could muster.

            "Well you see our friend young Mister Malfoy, happens to be fond of the drink my dear lady, and being afflicted as such he keeps a flask hidden in his side table."


	21. The Silver Raven

_" If you talk to Professor Snape I will tell you how you can get Malfoy to drink that Granger girls potion."  He drawled out changing tactics._

_                " Really" she asked through sniffles and a few hiccups.  " Wait how did you find out about that?"_

                " Ahh. Well you see my young friend I happened to have heard your conversation with the wonder trio." He drawled out arrogantly.

_                "Oh" was all she could muster._

                "Well you see our friend young Mister Malfoy, happens to be fond of the drink my dear lady, and being afflicted as such he keeps a flask hidden in his side table."

Thank you to all my reviews, you fabulous people, I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know, and sorry it took so long.

Cheers the Midnight Rider.

" Bavarian Brandy if I'm not mistaken."  He smiled wickedly.

" I don't understand why are you telling me this?" she stuttered slightly.

" It's simple Snakelet, I'm willing to help you if you will help me by telling Severus about your condition," His gaze boring deep into hers. 

            " Oh…" was her timid reply.

            " One week Snakelet," He regarded her fiercely.  " Now I believe that its time for you to ready yourself classes; is it not?" 

            Not trusting herself to speak she only nodded her head while starring intently at the stone floor.  It felt as if she had cried more in the last three months than in her entire life, but never the less she felt the prickling sensation that assaulted her wary blue eyes.

            Brushing his hand lightly over he head he could only speculate on how the young girl before him was feeling, " You can do this Dawn, remember _Slytherin_ is were you make your true friends.  Just a thought ehh.." 

            Surprising them both, Dawn met the Barron's intense gaze as she slide from his lap attempting to construct a mask of indifference, before she joined her dorm mates.

  Smiling wirily with pride as she made her way to her room, he was pleased to see that this was one snake that wasn't going to be trampled, A true Slytherin that one.  

Satisfied with the knowledge that soon Severus would be alerted to this problem he rose from his favorite chair and returned to a more corporal form, before vacating the common room, which would soon resemble a mini war zone as students raced to breakfast and classes.

" Blimmy, Harry look!" Ron clearly excited by something.

" What," he complained not at all a morning person; especially after having, Voldemort induced nightmares.

" Oh my," exclaimed their female companion Hermione Granger.  " It's Dumbledore!" 

"Huh." was all Harry's sleep deprived brain could formulate.

" Heading into Potions carrying lesson plans, you numb nut," Teased the redhead.

" I hope Professor Snape is ok," Hermione sounded slightly worried.

" Only you would worry about the bat, Monie."  Groused Ron, while making a face that clearly displayed his thoughts on that subject. 

" I told you '_not'_ to call me '_Monie_, _Ronald Stanley' Weasley_; and just because Professor Snape act's like a '_git' _doesn't mean I wish him harm."  She berated him.

" Hey, love birds break it up." Chimed in Harry his green eyes flashing with mild annoyance,  " I have a head ache."

This comment effective quieted both parties while they each turned lovely shades of red.  Chuckling at the identical horrified expression worn by his friends, he decided that the payback was defiantly worth it.

Sitting at the very end of the Slytherins table as close to the teacher's table as possible, Dawn just pushed her food around and around her plate not even hungry.  How could she eat any way when her stomach behaved as she had been riding a roller coaster for the past ten hours.

Next to, her sat a very worried Amy Silverborn, tapping the dark haired girl on her arm lightly to gain her attention she said, " You don't have to do that you know," As she pointed to the other girls plate. " Your parents aren't here to make you eat."  Amy smiled cheekily. 

Smiling back, Dawn remembered what the Bloody Barron had said this morning.  _"Slytherin was were you made you true friends," _ and she was beginning to see that Amy was indeed a true friend.

" Thanks, I forget sometimes."  Dawn said shyly.

" No problem," remarked the redhead.  " Are you ok after last night?  Do you want to talk about it?"

Dawn was saved from answering the unwanted questions buy the swooping of wings.  Owls of different colors and sizes ascended upon the great hall delivering the evening post.  

Instantly Dawn recognized the tiny spasmatic owl known as 'Pig' as he headed her way followed buy an unfamiliar monstrous black eagle owl.

The larger owl gracefully landed in front of the two girls while eyeing Pig distastefully.  Hooting softly the owl waved its leg at them, clearly whishing to be relived of his burden.

Catching the name of the tag, Dawn was surprised, who else besides the wonder trio would be writing to her?  Removing the letter carefully from the regal owl, Dawn offered him her untouched dinner roll.  Ripping into it unmercifully the roll was gone in several gulps along with the owl.  

Having learned her lesson earlier, she slipped the large creamy white envelope inside her robes and then turned her attention to retrieving her letter from Pig.

Finally, after calming down the small owl she was able to tuck her second letter safely along with the first.  Saying a hastily goodbye to Amy, she ran from the great hall toward the library to read her letters in private.

Dawn,

                                Meet for a study session in the library after dinner.

                                                -H

Glancing at her watch quickly, she noticed that she probably had just enough time to open her mysterious letter before the trio appeared.  Fishing out the larger envelope, she studied the thick brisk writing on the front envelope trying to discover who could have send it.

Gleaning nothing from her evaluation she gently opened the envelope only to discover another inside in a breath taking shade of green, with her name elegantly written in silver ink.

Opening the green envelope, she pulled a thick piece of fine parchment that held a sent tantalizing and familiar.  As she unfolded that parchment, her mouth dropped open as the loopy script of her mother flowed across the page.

Darling,

First off I want to say that I'm very sorry, I never wanted to leave you, but I know that if you are reading this letter now that 

I have passed on into the heavens.

I'm sure you have so many questions, questions that I had wished to answer in person. You are probably wondering how I knew to send this letter to Hogwarts or my symbolic chose of a green envelope.

The truth is my Sunshine that I' am a witch you inherited you magical ability from me.  So undoubtedly, any child of mine would be attending Hogwarts.  As for the green envelope, I had a feeling you would follow in the family traditions.

I'm writing this as you sleep next to me.  Looking down upon you, I can see that you have inherited my looks mostly but have your fathers amazing blue eyes.  

Your father was an amazing man and I loved him dearly, His name was Marcus Kendrick.   I never got a chance to tell him I was a witch or about you.  You see your father was a fireman and two weeks after I found out, I was pregnant with you he died while fighting a fire.  

I'm sorry that you will never get a chance to know the brave, kind, noble man, that was you father.  

Through I'm gone you aren't alone.  You have a great aunt living in muggle London, and other relatives scattered across the isles.  Your Aunt Di, will be keeping an eye out for you and I have a feeling that she will contact you shortly after you receive this letter.

For you see I left this letter in her care should I not be blessed enough to see you through on your next greatest adventure.

I love you dearly my darling child and I hope you know how much I love you and will always be thinking of you.

Love forever Mummy

As she finished reading her mothers final words, a small silver charm appeared.  Shocked and dismayed Dawn picked up the small charm focusing her interest on it. Rather than confront the letter before her just yet.

It was a silver raven with sapphire eyes with a small green cloisonné snake wrapped around one of the legs, and a silver chain.

Rubbing her fingers over it lovingly, she briefly remembered her mother wearing this necklace when she was very small and now she would wear it.  Undoing the shinny silver clasp she fastened it around her neck and hid the charm in her school robes just as Hermione and Harry came walking over to where she sat.

Laying a pale slightly calloused hand on Albus cheek Minerva looked deep into his crystalline blue eyes.  " Is he going to be ok Albus? I'm worried about him."

Taking her hand in his he gently brushed her fingertips with his lips tickling himself slightly before answering her. " In time my dear, in time."

Pulling away from the elder wizard she sank down boneless onto the cobalt velvet blue couch residing in his private chambers. " _I know_ that time is supposed to heal all wounds _Albus_, but he's had to deal with so much pain in his short life." Staring past Dumbledore out at the bright autumn sky her soft amber brown eyes were filled with pain and compassion.

Settling himself next to Minerva, he wrapped his arms around her breathing in her unique fragrance of jasmine and bergamot.  

" I know my dear, I know, I'm worried about him too.  However, I truly believe that he is finally taking the necessary steps towards healing." 

Tilting her head to see his face better brown met blue, " What happened Albus?  Every year we hope and pray that Merlin has granted him some solace."

Pursing his lips ever so slightly as he recalled the conversation between himself and his brilliant potions master he summed it all up to, " Min, he told me everything, I held him as he cried, and our suspicions about the death of Ulna and Severus reform was confirmed."

Patting one of his gnarled hands resting slightly above her abdomen Minerva felt a tension she never knew existed float away. " At last, at long last." She murmured demurely.

" Yes my dear, it begins," He whispered.

Leaning into his embrace McGonagall, sighed lightly relishing in the familiar comfort of Albus' arms.  Nevertheless, her thoughts never strayed far from the dungeons and to bitter man residing there.


	22. Operation Impotence has Begun

            **_Thank you_**_ to everyone who has sent me encouragement to continue with my story.  I had never intended to stop writing it but between evil state mandated tests, CBEST..ect. In addition, to graduate school I am afraid that writing was the last thing from my mind._

_             Now I am back and I intend to update at least once a week._

_Thank you again, Cheers, the Midnight Rider._

            "Say Hermione, does she look ok to you?" the boy-who-lived gestured over to the small Slytherin hunched at the library's corner table.            

            Studying the younger girl with rapt attention Hermione's feminine intuition kicked in, " I'd say that she has had a nasty shock.  Perhaps you should wait here a moment?"

            Nodding in silent agreement Harry let Hermione approach first.  When dealing with members of the opposite sex in distress he had learned the hard way that it was often best to let his only female companion smooth out the situation before he muddled it up, '_unintentionally'_ of course. 

              Clutching her mother's letter tightly in her left hand Dawn, plastered on a fake smile when she saw the two thirds of the Dream Team approaching, surprisingly the older girl continued the journey to her table alone.

             " Hello," Dawn murmured demurely, As Hermione slid unto the seat across from her.

            " Hi," Was the bright reply.  " You got my note ok?  I was a bit worried when I saw that monstrosity of an owl land in front of you."  She attempted to joke slightly.

            Instead of getting a response, the other girl just sat there staring out into nothing.  Relying on her intuition let alone the facts Hermione Granger knew what ever that brute of an owl had born to her young companion had caused a great deal of upset.

            Reaching across the table, she placed one of her warm tanned hands atop of the smaller pale one before her.  " Spill." Was all she said.

            Shoving the note in her bag, Dawn could not bring herself to tell the older girl what she had just learned.  " I'm not ready to talk about it yet."  She responded with an iota more strength then she felt.

            Sighing slightly at the other girl's words, she had to respect them regardless.  " Do you still feel like talking about our plan or do you want to wait till your feeling better?"

            Tracing an unseen pattern on the tabletop Dawn nodded an affirmative and Hermione waved over the Harry recently joined by Ron.

Sitting in the comfortable confines of her four-poster bed Dawn waited patiently for the clock to strike noon.  Idly flipping the pages of her potions book, she felt a cool sense of dread as she realized what exactly what she was going to attempt in another hour was equally paramount to the fact that she had one day left to tell Snape of her condition.

At noon, all the older students would be leaving for Hogsmead, including one Draco Malfoy, along with the rest of his year mates.  Chuckling through nervous at the thought of helping to teach Draco a lesson, Dawn drew the attention of the only other girl in the room.

Amy Silverborn, the small redheaded Slytherin bounded over plunked herself down in front of Dawn.  " What are you chuckling about?" she asked curious at the turn in her housemate's often-sullen attitude.

Dawn's first instinct was to retreat, but she remembered the words of the Bloody Barron and the kind actions of Amy herself.  " My evil plan for world domination, Pinky."  She smiled thinking of her favorite cartoon Pinky and the Brainä.

"What?  Who you calling Pinky?"  The redhead huffed in mock annoyance.  

"It's from a Muggle Cartoon about two mice, one of which dreams of taking over the world ever night."

" Ahh…  He must have been a Slytherin to have ambitions so high for such a little creature."  Amy retorted in her best McGonagall lecture voice. 

            " Well if Brain is Slytherin then Pinky must defiantly belong to Hufflepuff."  Dawn snorted as she laughed ridiculously at the mental picture of Pinky and the Brainä do Hogwarts complete with house robes.

            " I think you have gone Mental, Jewell."  The red head sat back on her heels snickering at her friend's hysterics.

            "Oh shoot what's the time." 

            " It's just about ten after noon, why?"  Amy asked her eyes alight with curiosity. 

            Thinking fast she realized that she was not going to be able to get rid of Amy fast enough to let Harry in.  She did not have to worry about anyone seeing him as he explained to her about his father's invisibility cloak; However Amy was smart enough to think her opening the door and then suddenly shutting again odd.


	23. Mission Accomplished

_**When last we left our hero, She was amidst telling her budding friend the truth behind her mysterious and impromptu to meeting...**_

_Oh shoot what's the time." _

" _It's just about ten after noon, why?" Amy asked her eyes alight with curiosity. _

_Thinking fast she realized that she was not going to be able to get rid of Amy fast enough to let Harry in. She did not have to worry about anyone seeing him as he explained to her about his father's invisibility cloak; However Amy was smart enough to think her opening the door and then suddenly shutting again odd._

"Amy, What if I told you that I was planning to help certain Gryffindors seek revenge on one Draco Malfoy?" Asked her gray blue eyes fixed intently on the other girl.

"What's the meaning of planning revenge on Malfoy and not including me on it?" She responded with the same intensity.

Smirking in away that would have done Snape proud, Dawn hurried and filled Amy in so that she could fetch the waiting bespectacled boy wonder lurking outside the Slytherin Common room.

" So let me get this straight, you discovered their plan, and decided to join them so that you could get the King of Slytherin back for all the shitty things he has done to you so far this year?"

" Yep, and now I really must go get Harry or he may decided to leave."

"Not with out me your not. " Holding up a hand to for stall any arguments that may be forth coming, Amy swiftly continued," It will look less suspicious if we are lurking about together."

Arms linked the two Slytherins set off to commence with Operation Impotence, each bearing identical grins that bespoke of the mayhem that soon would be following.

Harry checked his watch for the fifth time wondering what was keeping the younger girl. He knew that Malfoy had left with Parkinson to Hogsmead because Hermione had been keeping an eye on the Marauders Map all morning. So, what could be keeping her? Starting to fiddle with the phial in his jean pocket he was startled from his revelry as stone began to nosily move aside to reveal Dawn Jewell and a red headed Slytherin Girl.

"Harry?" Dawn whispered ever so softly to the seemingly empty corridor, "Amy's going to help us." Hoping that Harry would just follow them inside since she could not see him to read his lips.

" Why?" came the equally soft reply?

"Because, Draco's an absolute prat and I'm ready to pay him back for humiliating and demeaning my friend!" was the fierce reply.

Grateful for Amy's handling of the situation, Dawn proceeded to fill Harry in on the new plan. "Amy has agreed to help by standing watch while I lead you to the boy's dorms."

"Yeah, and If there is trouble I'll sneeze a bunch. Okay?" Interrupted Amy cheerfully.

Walking back into the Snake Den, chatting quietly Dawn swiftly and silently led Harry up the stairs. Deftly drawing her wand from her pocket, she cast a detection charm that she had specifically practiced all week just for this purpose. The faint blue light that emitted from the tip of her wand assured her that the room behind the heavy wooden door was indeed empty, she made her way inside mindful to leave the door open a crack so Harry could hear if Amy gave a warring sign.

Lowering the hood of his invisibility cloak, the green eyed boy smiled crookedly. "Let me guess that bed with the extra fancy linins Is Malfoy's. Some people."

Grinning back, she trailed him as he made his way over to the bedside table, wand in hand. Knowing Malfoy Harry had practiced some detection charms of his own, and worked with Hermione on curse breaking and variations of unlocking spells. After the third attempt the drawer, slide open easily. Spotting the silver engraved flask in the far corner of the drawer Harry uncorked the potion phial ready to drain its contents into Draco's sacred stash of Bavarian Brandy, when he heard Amy rapidly sneezing and the sneering voice of the King of Slytherin himself mocking the younger girl lurking below.

Dawn watched as Harry's backed tensed and her hastily poured the potion into the silver flask dribbling as he went. Muttering a cleaning charm and returning the flask to its place he barley had time to throw the invisibility cloak over Dawn as well, let alone reinstate the elaborate protection system Malfoy had employed to protect his brandy.

The door of the dormitory slammed open as Draco entered with Pansy firmly attached to his lips. Hands wildly exploring and shoes being kicked off, both Harry and Dawn grimaced momentarily stunned at the disturbing scene unfolding before them. The sight of Pansy kneeling down in front of Draco to free the dragon within sent Harry into action immediately. This was way more information then he ever need, putting his hands on Dawn's shoulders he guided her to the exit waiting for just the right moment to open it unnoticed.

Sliding out and down the stairs, Harry gently prodded the worried looking redhead as she sat nervously facing the stairwell to the boy's dorm. Silently getting up Amy lead the way out of the common room and down the hall to an unused classroom.

Assured that they were safe from prying eyes Harry removed the invisibility cloak that smartly Dawn and him from sight. Amy grabbed Dawn in a tight hug once she was visible again almost in tears.

" I thought that you were going to be caught for sure."

" Lucky for us we had a secret weapon." Harry smiled wirily patting the cloak draped over one arm while smiling back at the two girls.

"How long till we see the effects of the potion?" Dawn Asked thinking back on the scene that they had forcible been witnessed to.

" Hermione said it would start working in a day after he starts drinking the potion. But Id say after what I saw happening between the Ferret and the Pug It can't happen soon enough." He dryly remarked.

Dawn started to snicker at Harry's comments as Amy full on laughed as she imagined the eventual outcome to today's little adventure.

Laughing too, Harry donned his invisibility cloak once more before saying goodbye to the two girls and slipping down the hall to meet up with Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

Hidden deep within the damp murky dungeons lay Severus Snapes' private laboratory were he created some of the most dangerous potions known to wizard kind; however today's pursuit fell into the benign category. His dark lanky hair was tied back loosely keeping it away from the simmering cauldron before him, as graceful pale hands ground chopped and sliced various ingredients needed to create Remus' monthly dose of Wolfs Bane.

Adding the last ingredient and stirring counter clockwise ten times Severus lowed the heat to let the sickly yellow concoction before him cool and wait for it to eventually turn a pale orange before taking the draft up to '_god dammed Werewolf._ ' He turned to the sink to wash his hands and face when the temperature in the room drooped dramatically followed by a silvery white mist flowing from the rough stone wall beside him to gathering in the transparent shape of a man floating next to the cooling caldron.

"Ah Severus, doing another good deed I see." Came the disembodied voice belonging to the Bloody Barron.

"I do only what the Headmaster asks of me." He sneered his face twisting with annoyance.

" So I see..." The Barron fully knowing Severus constantly belittled his ability to perform chartable actions. Switching gears swiftly, the Barron meant to get down to business. "We need to talk."

Press the Magic button Review My story PLEASE


	24. Snakelet's Backbone

Ashley, Pallas Athena1, Leah Durose, FireFairy05 , Shelliesnape, Shini the Graver, skritchie, gecok the insane(yes, I will try to update more often), stuff, Kellalor, LizzieLionheart, Ezmerelda ( Thanks for the reminder, for the dyslexic spell check can be a blessing and a curse.), sebrina -Thank you for your support.

Lifting one chiseled ebony brow while spreading his arms in a courtly fashion towards the frayed and fading tapestry the served as a entrance to his office, he replied with no trace of his patented scorn, "Shall we?"

Gliding past Severus through the short darkened passageway, he emerged in the far right corner of the Potion Master's office. Moving to one of the large wooden winged back chairs next to the massive desk that dominated the center of the busy office he settled himself for a conversation that he had hoped Snakelet would be having.

Tomes beyond count lined the shelves sitting beside potion ingredients and other random and unusual objects creating a chaotic order that was uniquely Severus Snape.

Following the specter into his office, Severus pulled out the leather thong that had been securing his hair during brewing, and uncharacteristically slumped into the chair adjacent the Bloody Barron's with out a grain of his usual grace and poise.

"What needs to be discussed?" he wearily asked.

" Dawn Jewell."

A small Figure sat hunched in the dimly light recesses of the stony stairwell just above her notorious head of houses office. Anxiety and fear kept her paralyzed in this position studiously taking note of every chip and coloration change in the craggy stone masonry beside her.

Dawn's heart was fluttering at an accelerated pace as she contemplated the fading allotted time she had left to inform Professor Snape of her medical condition. She had run mental scenarios constantly since informed of her impending doom last week, each worse than the last.

Couldn't she just run in and say, " Good evening Sir, I just wanted to tell you that I'm deaf, see you around?" '_No' _unfortunately, it wouldn't be possible to be quick and spare herself the pain of explaining a past that she had worked so tirelessly against remembering these past few months.

A terrible searing sensation tore at her stomach as fear raged through her veins while she fretted over weather the Barron would be right and despite her disability that she would be able to stay at Hogwarts. Faced with the possibility of returning to her Stepfathers home was nauseating and in these last few troubled months, she had known more happiness then she had ever experienced when in the custody of her stepfather.

Slowly as fear turned towards acceptance of her lot, Dawn sighed with cold resignation knowing that she could no longer put off the inevitable. After all Professor Snape had been right one of her parents was magical and she was almost top of her class, that should be enough to prove she earned her right to stay. Sealing her resolve she decided their and now that she wouldn't take no for an answer some how she would convince Professor Snape and all of Hogwarts that she and earned her right to be here and nothing was going to prevent her from it.

"What has the silly chit done now? Really by this rate I shall have more white hair then Albus." Severus dryly remarked.

"That would be a feat indeed my Snake." Leaning forward on the arms of the chair his ghostly brown eyes intently bored into Severus beetle black orbs. " Have you noticed anything abnormal in regards to Snakelet and her behavior?"

Pushing back his lanky limp locks he pondered the true meaning of the question after all here were two Slytherins having a conversation. " I have noticed a number of perplexing behaviors." He finally replied invasively.

" And what do you think is responsible for these 'behaviors'?"

" I have several theories, but why the sudden need for my input?" Severus was now sitting up straight his dark eyes alert.

Pulling at the hem of this golden brocaded overcoat the Barron calmly continued despite is inner worry at what exactly Severus reaction to the truth would be. " I have only just discovered the reasoning behind these behaviors myself ."

" '_And'_," He Drawled thoroughly annoyed now.

" Dawn Jewell is…"

Dawn, finally made her way down the staircase to stand before the large wooden door that marked the separation between the dungeon and the personal territory of Hogwarts most disreputably snarky Potions Master. Starring at the barrier for long minutes she timidly raised her hand and knocked smartly several times preparing herself for her doom.

Interrupted by a sharp rapping at the wooden door, Severus snarled with impatience at being interrupted in the middle of an enlightening and important conversation.

" Who Is it," he practically bellowed as he yanked the door back to reveal the object of their conversation.

Glancing up to the face of the irate Potion master to the shimmering ghostly countance of the Bloody Barron, she plunged in. " Excuse me Sir, I need to speak with you."

Folding his arms across his chest, he impatiently glared down his long crocked nose at the small dark haired child. However, before she could open her mouth in an attempt to placate her Head of House, the Bloody Barron was at her side ushering her into the empty seat next to his previously occupied one.

" Come Severus, you're letting in a draft." The Bloody Barron nettled the younger man, extremely pleased that Snakelet had _through_ taken her time was going to do the right thing. Squeezing her arm reassuringly as Snape slammed the office door closed and cast several privacy and locking charms with a wave of his hand.

Striding over to his desk robes billowing even in the short distance traversed to reach his chair he made a show of slowly and gracefully lowering into his chair, back straight and hands clasped thoughtfully on the desk before him.

" We were just talking about you Miss. Jewell." His pale lips twisted into a slight sneer, attempting to unsettle the young Slytherin before him tiered of the dancing around the subject.

Flashing the younger man a warning look as Dawn's breaths came if possible even quicker and she averted her gaze from his mouth to a spot just in front of her.

" You need to tell him, Snakelet." He commanded with care and compassion his normally raspy voice soft and soothing. "I'm going to tell the House elves to bring you some tea and Ill be back once you have finished this discussion.

Jerking her had up sharply to meet the Barron's gaze her blue eyes implored him to stay, as he floated away through the wall to the left leaving her utterly alone.

" Perhaps we should start again Miss. Jewell,' suggested Severus with a bone deep weariness as he rose to come around the desk and sink into the chair recently vacated trying to appear less threatening.

Nodding nervously in response, she had no idea how to begin, how to tell him the truth. "I…um.. I have um…a problem."

" Perhaps it would be easier if you just told me what the problem is and we will work it out from there?" He suggested charitably his voice silky soft.

Gulping hard she looked him straight into the eye and announced, " I'm deaf."


	25. Where do We Go from Here?

_Nodding nervously in response, she had no idea how to begin, how to tell him the truth. "I…um.. I have um…a problem."_

_" Perhaps it would be easier if you just told me what the problem is and we will work it out from there?" He suggested charitably his voice silky soft._

_Gulping hard she looked him straight into the eye and announced, " I'm deaf."_

_I know that this isn't very long but since I have had so many requests to finish this story after I had abandon it in pursuit of my student teaching, I thought that I would post what I have and try to get you some more as soon as possible. Cheers the Midnight Rider_

Studying the young _Slytherin_ before him with equal measure, he kept his face void of all expression, while meticulously piecing together every oddity that had surrounded the girl since her arrival. As absurd as her declaration was it unfortunately rung true, he didn't need to use legilimens to discern the truth of her statement. Now where did they go from here?

Slumped low in the tall wooden chair she sat with bated breath watching his face carefully, fearfully for any sign of what was to come, she had to convince him that through this is not where she had ever intended to be this is where she intended to stay.

Only when the silence began to weigh heavily on them both did Severus speak," Why did you not tell me this sooner." He sniped.

Blushing slightly in shame she answered, " would you have allowed me to stay at Hogwarts if you knew I was deaf?"

"No," was the simple reply void of its usual dark sarcasm.

" And why ever not?" Dawn, demanded to know.

" You are a danger to yourself and your classmates," He paused to gauge her understanding of what was said before continuing," One miss spoken spell one indirect wand wave and you could cause irreparable harm."

A rush of despair overtook her as she wondered at weather the Barron was wrong and she would be sent away. " Where do we go from here?" she quietly asked. Head held high and heart fluttering wildly in her chest.

Inwardly sighing he himself pondering that very same question, "where would they go from here?" She was bright, and obviously cunning to have hidden her disability for so long from Dumbledore and himself. It would be a shame to send her away when she showed such promise, on the other hand no other first year had given him so many problems in a relativity short time, and if this was ever to get out their would be no end insight.

Looking her straight in the eye, taking note of the steely blue gaze that met his own full on, filled with defiance and determination, he reluctantly made his decision. " This is a very serious matter Miss. Jewell, for all intense and purposes you should have not made it this far, However seeing that you have kept up _'acceptably'_ with your studies I' am willing to speak with the Headmaster in regards to this issue." Pausing to ascertain weather, she comprehended what he wasn't in the habit of repeating himself.

" This however doesn't mean that you are _'staying'_ only that the matter will be discussed but before I speak with the Professor Dumbledore is there any other little surprises that you might what to reveal? Hmmmm." His elegant fingers clasped in front of him as he leaned forward intentionally.

Sitting up straighter her gaze never wavering as she sat with rapt attention following every movement of his expressive lips she repressed the surge of hope that began to fill her belly like the swelling tide, when he said he would speak to Dumbledore of her behalf.

" There is one thing Sir," she said as she reached into her ebony school robe to pull out the emerald envelope that she had kept close to her bosom since its delivery. " This letter came for me last week from my Mother."

" You stated that your mother was deceased is she or not?" Severus asked as he reached out to take the envelope from the young Slytherin one brow arched sharply.

" Yes Professor."

Meticulously unfolding the parchment, his swallow face devoid of any emotion other then his coal black eyes that burn with an inner light transfixed by the loop script of the writer. Brushing aside the burning sensation unfolding as a new bloom within the very depths of his soul, and concentrated on the present, banishing the past to were it belonged.

Reading the missive he nodded thoughtfully when he read, "As for the green envelope, I had a feeling you would follow in the family traditions." That was interesting very interesting indeed this was the key he needed to finding out more about her family and their for ended any strife there maybe between his house.

"This is very good," he said at last as he looked up from his reading.


	26. Do I stay Or Do I go?

Heedless of the late hour a solitary ominous figure cloaked in darkness strode tirelessly up the spiral staircase, mumbling under his breath at the accursedly slow speed in which the staircase was turning, impatient to reach the massive oak door at the end. Finally his destination insight he rapped on the oak barrier that loomed between him and the Headmasters Office, with an urgency that was all but to easy to read except for his emotionless face.

Sitting before a roaring fire, a glass or untouched sherry before him, Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily feeling a great weariness settle over him. Late at night alone in his sanctuary, he could let his guard down, and tonight more then other nights he felt the weight of the enormous responsibility to safeguard the wizarding world. Running a wizened hand over his face, he rubbed his overly bright blue eyes warily as Minerva silently entered the room, stalking forward large amber eyes taking in the scene before her. Shaking her head slightly she bounded forward landing heavily beside the worn headmaster, head butting his idle hand as she meowed impatiently.

" Minerva," he sighed wearily, stroking the soft supple fur of his feline companion. Purring in contentment, she curled up gently on his velvet purple robes, hoping to ease his troubled mind.

"He is such a young boy, yet everything depends on his success. He has come within a hairs breath of death every year and there is little I can do to protect him. How can I send a child to his death?"

Kneading her claws gently into his leg, she meowed compassionately, knowing Albus just need her to listen right now.

" I feel so helpless, I'm suppose to be the most powerful wizard in Britain, and I can't even protect one child." Sighing heavily, he looked down at his companion with a morose expression.

Deciding that her dear friend had, delved into enough self-doubt and sorrow Minerva was about to change back into her human self to better comfort her lover, when the Gargoyle alerted then that one very cantankerous Snape was on his way.

"Come my Dear, we don't want to keep Severus waiting." As they left his inner chambers the change in Albus was immediate, gone was the figure bathed in guilt, and sorrow and left in his place was the strong, charismatic leader everyone expected him to be.

Settling in the large comfortable chair behind his slightly cluttered desk he called out a welcome, " Come in Severus my boy,"

"Albus," he grumbled as he pushed the door open and strode in; gliding through the circular office, he walked over to the offered chair and gracefully sank into its soft embrace.

Taking in the agitated aura that hung like a bleak cloud over the Potions Master, Albus glanced down meeting Minerva's worried gaze, wondering what could have drove him to this state, before refocusing on the young man before him.

"Lemon Drop, my boy?"

Glaring at the offered dish of sweets, he sneered prettily, "Absolutely not, how many times do I have to say 'NO' before you will stop offering me those confounded sugary confections." He huffed.

" They are really quit good you know," he smiled softly.

"Headmaster," he grumbled trying to steer the topic back to the reason he was here, " I have uncovered some information tonight about one of my Slytherins, and I' am unsure of how to proceed." He stopped gauging the reaction of his other master, his mentor. It took a lot to admit he Severus Snape was unsure how to react to a situation.

Sitting up a little straight in his chair, Albus waited all ears, thousands of possibilities running through his head a mile per second, "and what was that, my boy?"

"Dawn Jewell is deaf."

Blinking several times, Albus let the information absorb before asking, " how did this happen?"

"It didn't just happen, she's been this way since she arrived." He spat.

" My, my, never have we had a deaf student before, this should prove to be quite interesting."

"Interesting! Albus, don't you care that, that silly chit could have gone and blown up half the school!"

"Now, Severus don't over react, she obviously is quite bright to have hidden her disability for so long. Now you said Miss. Jewell lived as a muggle correct, so it's possible while muggle medicine was unable to cure her, perhaps a Medi-Witch can?

Frowning deeply, Severus wondered why hadn't he thought of such an obviously simple solution. " And if it doesn't work, what shall we do then?" He inquired gloomily.

Watching the two men verbally spar, Minerva tried to contain the growing itch to add her two sickles in. Finally unable to resist any longer she transformed elegantly into her human form, surprising both occupants.

"Minerva, I had no idea you were here!" Severus growled with annoyance, at her witnessing his preserved weakness.

"Keep your hackles down, Severus, I only thought to offer my services."

"What services are that my dear?" Albus's bright crystalline blue eyes inquired.

" If the girl grew up as a Muggle she must have surely learned a form of sign language, I happen to know some British Sign Language."

Curiosity greatly peaked both men wondered where Minerva McGonagall had acquired such an unusual skill; Understanding that this was not the time to probe further the let the matter drop.

" Where is the girl now?" Albus inquired gently.

Meeting the eyes of his mentor he replied, " I sent her back to her dormitory with the Bloody Barron as a '_babysitter_', I told her I would speak with her in the morn about what ever decision we made. But hear me I believe that if Pomfrey is unable to heal her it would be folly to allow her to remain."

" I understand your concerns, but I refuse to deny a student an education based on the fact that she is disabled," his tone serious, " bring her to my office tomorrow after breakfast and we shall see if we can sort this matter out."

Shaking his head, Severus rose form his chair and striding out of the Headmasters office without a word. He could be such a fool at times. Sure, the chit needed and education but who said it had to be a magical one, and what about the threat she poses to her fellow classmates, the endless ridicule, and practical jokes should her fellow Slytherins find out the truth. Stupid Gryffindors and their foolhardy ways!


	27. The Long Night

**This Update is dedicated to ****hermonine, ****who implored me to finish this story. Originally I had decided to abandon it due to number of negative comments, coupled with my low self-esteem regarding my writing due to the fact I' am dyslexic, and my crazy schedule of teaching. I hate leaving unfinished business so I will do my best to wrap up all my loose pieces, and hopefully have a concluded story by Christmas. **

**I believe as was suggested by a few good-hearted reviewers that I should enlist the aid of a Beta. So if you would like to help out let me know.**

**Thank you for those who continue to read! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deep in the dungeons a small-bedraggled figure sat before the fire paying no heed to the late hour, watching the hearth emitted a cozy glow it did little to warm her soul. Dawn's delicate pale hands were clenched so tightly they had long ago turned white; her posture was stiff and wary even through she was embraced by the comfort of plush velvet cushions. She was scared, how could he expect her to hop off to bed like a good little girl with her fate-resting unknown in his hands? She couldn't relax she couldn't breath, he didn't want her here, yet Professor Snape said that he would speak to Dumbledore. It was so confusing!

What would she do, if they forced her to return to the home of her Stepfather? She knew without a doubt she could not return to that life of constant fear and abuse, but she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone the truth about her home-life.

The Bloody Barron Floated several feet away watching the child's mental turmoil play across her troubled face. Wishing that she would accept his knowledge that wizened Headmaster would no sooner send her home, then cut off his own hand. Sighing deeply he wondered if he should pop up the Headmasters office and hurry Severus on down. It was getting unbearable to watch someone so young in so much pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the Slytherin common Severus Snape, had returned sullenly to his chambers to retrieve a small vile filled with a mild sleeping potion, for a certain ebony haired Slythrerin. Grumbling all the while he didn't understand why he cared enough to ensure that the silly chit got some sleep before her fate was sealed.

Bloody Albus and his meddling, would he never learn! Granted he felt the small inkling of concern about what would happen to her of she returned to the Muggle world, but it was an unwanted intruder. Muttering curses under his breath he reached for the viridian floo powder above his mantle, snapping out, "Slytherin Common room."

Stepping stealthily across the fiery green threshold, Severus was none to surprised to see the object of his newest frustration setting before him with the most dejected, pitiful face he had ever see. How could this girl have been sorted into Slytherin he silently wondered, her face betrayed her every emotion.

Dawn became aware of presence of her Head of House, as soon as he stepped forth from the mantle. Not trusting herself to ask what was to be done with her, she sat stock still waiting for him to make the first move; once again hoping beyond belief that the Bloody Barron was correct and she would be allowed to stay.

"Well as you must have garnered I have finished speaking with the Headmaster, and he has bid me to escort you to his office after breakfast to inform you of his decision." He spoke slowly, while offering her the small potions vile. " You will take this potion and head up to your dormitory immediately."

Her heart raced even faster than before, as he made no mention to weather she would be staying or going, No clue was discernable from his sharp ghostly countenance. Glancing quickly between his hand and face she wanted to scream throw a fit, demand the answers he held; but she one thing she had learned from her short time her at Hogwarts such actions would get her nowhere with this enigmatic man. Taking the vial from his proffered hand, she downed the contents in record time, recognizing the potion as the same sleeping potion offered those many months ago.

Snape smirked inwardly at the defiance that shone in her eyes as she downed the foul tasting potion. Deep down he was oddly proud that she had pulled herself together, choosing to hold off asking the questions that plagued her young mind, yet letting him know through her bright narrative eyes that she was far from happy with having to wait for her answers.

Watching her body relax and fall into a deep slumber, he looked up to find that the Bloody Barron had departed leaving him to maneuver his charge to bed. Not even bothering to use his wand Severus, sighed and cast Mobilicorpus, on the sleeping child, her prone form bobbing slightly in the air as he levitated her behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus watched closely the next morning as the young Miss. Jewell alternated between picked absently at her breakfast, and trying to covertly watch him. Their eyes meeting occasionally he smiled warmly hoping to dispel the growing anxieties he could see brewing beneath the surface, but just as quickly as their eyes met hers darted away.

Dawn Blushed at being caught staring at the Headmaster, but she didn't feel as she could wait any longer. Where was Professor Snape she wondered, his seat remained empty? Frustrated and scared she wondered how long could it really take to eat breakfast?

Amy slid into the vacant place beside Dawn, watching her raven-haired friend finger a small pendent beneath her robe, while stealing glances at the high table. What was going on here? She was acting stranger then normal that was for sure. Finally deciding she was going to ask her friend was going on, Professor Snape, appeared to have materializing behind them, and none to happy if Amy was reading his demeanor correctly.

"Good morning Professor." Amy politely acknowledged him, while elbowing Dawn slightly, at her lack of acknowledgement of the irate professor. Turing abruptly in her seat her heart pounding, she managed a wan smile in appreciation to the redhead beside her.

"Miss. Jewell, you will come with me immediately." He drawled out slowly, giving the impression to her fellow Slytherin's he thought her a tad touched in the head. Others at the table who were awake enough to follow the scene before them alternated between sympathy and glee at the potential trouble their housemate had embarked on. Know one wanted to be on Snape bad side.

Dutifully she rose from the bench only slightly oblivious to the scene they were making. Following a step behind the Professor her head hung ever so slightly, giving the impression of one being lead to the slaughter, and why not she concluded silently, after all returning to her life as a muggle would mean her slow destruction at the hands of her step-father. How she hoped against hope that the Bloody Barron would be correct and the Headmaster would allow her to continue despite Professor Snapes' insistence that she was a danger to herself and her classmates. The only danger she perceived to herself was that of one piggy-faced Parkinson.

Winding their way through the castle, each was deep in thought. Severus felt justified in his reasoning that the girl should go if she was unable to be cured. But severely doubted that the Headmaster was going to send the waif away. After all he had endangered an entire school and Severus himself, with the admittance of one Remus Lupin. Compared to a Werewolf running rampant on the school grounds one deaf student was a walk in the park for a Gryffindor; But obviously he thought little for the difficulties Slytherin house would face once this news broke loose.

Stopping directly in front of the large stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Headmasters office, Snape's lip curled in distasted as he spat out the password, " Chocolate covered spider"


End file.
